


Wolfman et Foxie

by ZephireBleue



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Batman fusion, M/M, derek!batman
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephireBleue/pseuds/ZephireBleue
Summary: [UA] A Gotham city, un justicier veille sur les citoyens endormis, il s'appelle Wolfman. A ses côtés pour combattre le crime, son fidèle acolyte Robin. Depuis peu, deux nouveaux arrivants troublent la tranquilité - très relative - de Gotham city, deux jeunes voleurs étonnament doués. Wolfman parviendra-t-il à les démasquer ? Que cache ce Foxie sous son masque et son sourire rusé ?





	1. la course du renard

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un cross-over Batman et Teen wolf ! Cette fic contient 6 chapitres et un bonus ;)
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Wolfman regardait ses écrans de contrôle avec attention. Devant lui s'étalaient différents points de vue du musée de Gotham. En tant que Derek Hale, riche héritier et mécène notoire, il avait négocié avec le gouvernement Mexicain pour obtenir à sa ville le privilège d'exposer une collection en l'honneur des Mayas, cette dernière comprenant de nombreuses pièces rares, notamment un masque en mosaïque de Jade de la période précolombienne, objet très convoité des collectionneurs peu scrupuleux. Et Wolfman connaissait une personne en ville qui n'allait pas pouvoir résister à une telle tentation…

Un mouvement sur l'un des écrans attira l'attention de justicier qui se mit à sourire avec satisfaction. Il enfila sa capuche du même gris sombre que le reste de son costume, vérifia les amplificateurs de sons présents dans les oreilles lupines et mit en marche les écrans informatifs protégeant ses yeux, leur donnant par la même occasion leur couleur surréelle.

\- On part quelque part ? demanda Isaac avec curiosité en s'approchant de son propre costume.

\- Je pars, toi tu restes.

\- Quoi ? Mais… voulut protester son acolyte.

\- C'est Foxie.

\- Ça devient presque de l'obsession tu sais, soupira Isaac en se laissant tomber sur le siège devant la console, toute envie de partir refroidie.

\- Je dois l'arrêter, déclara fermement Wolman.

Isaac leva les yeux au ciel et regarda les écrans de surveillance avec dépit.

Genre, Derek pourchasserait Foxie uniquement pour lui mettre les menottes aux poignets… Correction, uniquement pour le mettre en prison ! Les menottes, Isaac se disait qu'il allait bien les lui mettre un jour, mais ça allait se passer dans une chambre, pas dans une cellule de prison.

Si Wolfman mettait autant d'énergie à combattre tous les autres criminels de cette ville qu'à poursuivre Foxie, les rues de Gotham City seraient les plus sûrs du monde ! Enfin, c'était peut-être un peu exagéré, reconnut intérieurement le blond. Wolfman mettait tout son cœur, toute son énergie et tous ses moyens à combattre le crime, personne ne pouvait en douter ! Son patron et tuteur avait juste développé une obsession étrange pour le voleur aux yeux de renard.

Isaac, loin de se laisser abattre, s'installa confortablement sur le fauteuil prêt à admirer le spectacle. Boyd, leur majordome, un homme noir de forte stature à la chevelure grisonnante, se plaça derrière-lui sans un mot, les yeux lui aussi rivés sur les écrans, un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres.

 

000

 

Depuis les hauteurs où il se trouvait, Foxie regardait le masque en pierres précieuses avec gourmandise.

Patiemment, il fit glisser la pointe d'un coupe-verre le long de la vitre qu'il maintenait avec une ventouse de son autre main. Il déposa délicatement sa découpe à côté de lui et ouvrit la lucarne, après quoi, il laissa descendre sa corde en se léchant les lèvres à la pensée de son larcin.

Un masque de Jade avec option trésor archéologique ! Il allait en tirer une petite fortune au marché noir de cet objet inestimable et inespéré !

Foxie déroula sa corde et y attacha son bloqueur.

\- Tout est OK, Alpha ? demanda-t-il à son oreillette.

« Personne en vu. Tu peux y aller. »

Foxie testa la résistance de la corde avant de commencer sa lente descente vers le masque. Il imaginait déjà tout ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire avec l'argent qu'allait lui apporter la vente du masque ! Acheter des preuves, des études comparatives de labos indépendants, s'assurer de pouvoir corrompre davantage le juge que la partie adverse… En somme, tout faire pour détruire ceux qui avaient refiler des cachets d'amidon et de saccharose à sa mère atteinte d'un cancer. Et pas qu'à sa mère, mais à tous les patients trop pauvres pour aller dans des cliniques privées ou pour payer un médecin vendu le double de son prix.

Oui, ce masque allait réellement lui permettre d'exercer sa vengeance…

« Merde ! Foxie, tu es où ? »

\- A mi-chemin, indiqua-t-il avec inquiétude.

« Je démarre la moto. Débrouille-toi pour te débarrasser de lui ! »

Pas la peine de préciser qui était « lui ». Le jeune voleur leva les yeux vers la trappe vitrée et soupira bruyamment en découvrant Wolfman, encore et toujours, l'empêcheur de tourner en rond par excellence.

Foxie songea un instant à lâcher simplement la corde mais de la hauteur où il était ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Sans même compter sur l'activation des alarmes et l'arrivée en force des gardes puis de la police auquel il lui faudrait échapper, il avait de forte chance de se casser une patte. Difficile d'expliquer ça à son père. Déjà que l'excuse des bleus parce qu'il était "maladroit" passait de moins en moins bien…

Résigné, le renard se laissa remonter par Wolfman, bandant tout de même ses muscles en prévision de la suite. Son cerveau carburait à la recherche d'un plan pour fuir. Quand il fut presque de retour à son point de départ, le justicier masqué lui tendit une main qu'il attrapa sans hésiter, un sourire rusé sur les lèvres. Le bruit caractéristique d'une menotte se refermant sur son poignet ne l'étonna pas particulièrement. Ça l'aurait presque déçu s'il n'y avait pas eu droit ! Et, plus important, ça ne changeait strictement rien à ses plans...

\- Je t'ai eu cette fois, déclara Wolfman avec une note de fierté dans sa voix, l'autre bracelet de métal ornant son propre poignet.

\- Dans tes rêves mon loup, ricana Foxie avant de brusquement appuyer sur ses pieds posés sur le bord de la lucarne et d'enfoncer sa tête dans l'estomac du justicier de Gotham.

Ce dernier expira brutalement, surpris par le coup. Foxie en profita pour se libérer de la menotte et l'accrocha au second poignet du loup avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Une fois à bonne distance et toujours en pleine course, il se retourna, juste le temps de tirer la langue par pur provocation. Wolfman gronda dans son dos et jeta violemment les menottes au sol. Foxie déglutit et se reconcentra rapidement sur sa course.

Lui et Wolfman bondirent de toit en toit, le voleur faisant particulièrement attention à l'endroit où il posait ses pieds. Manquerait plus que sa maladresse naturelle rejaillisse et qu'il se fasse un croche-patte à lui-même…

Il tenta de berner Wolfman en tournant derrière le bloc climatiseur d'un immeuble avant de descendre à l'échelle jusqu'à la ruelle plus bas dans l'espoir de récupérer Alpha. Foxie pensait vraiment avoir réussi son coup, jusqu'à ce qu'une lourde masse lui tombe directement sur dos, le faisant s'écraser brutalement sur le sol.

\- S'pèce de brute, glapit le renard en sentant sa colonne vertébrale protester sous le traitement de l'homme-loup.

\- Tu ne m'échapperas plus, fit la voix grondante du justicier.

\- Dieu que c'est cliché… Et dans le genre, c'est ton Wolf-flingue que je sens entre mes fesses ou t'es vraiment content d'être assis sur moi ?

Foxie gémit en se sentant brutalement relevé et retourné. Il croisa alors deux yeux d'une clarté presque surnaturelle à peine cachés par deux verres lumineux qui le regardaient furieusement derrière un masque sombre.

\- Voyons qui se cache là-dessous…

\- Ah non ! Je proteste ! T'as pas le droit ! s'écria Foxie en se débattant, la panique s'emparant vivement de lui.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir…

En désespoir de cause, Foxie avança brutalement la tête pour protéger sa capuche à option masque et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Wolfman. Ce dernier ne réagit pas immédiatement, probablement surpris, et le renard en profita pour se débarrasser de ses menottes tout en embrassant ce justicier qui lui collait tellement le train. C'est qu'il avait pas des lèvres désagréable le louloup… Et puis bon, il avait un corps musclé à souhait auquel Foxie ne dirait pas non… Pas non du tout… Il embrassait vraiment bien en prime…

A la grande déception du renard, Wolfman se reprit assez vite de ce baiser incongru. Il s'apprêtait à le bloquer à nouveau quand, sous les yeux malicieux de Foxie, il découvrit ses mains bloqués, par ses propres menottes, encore…

D'un croche-pied bien placé, Foxie le fit tomber au sol avant de s'installer tranquillement sur ses hanches.

\- Ah bah non, c'était bien ton wolf-flingue… Je suis déçu… Mais je peux peut-être améliorer ça, ronronna le voleur en frottant ses fesses contre son bassin tout en revenant dévorer sa bouche.

Le loup essaya de rester concentré, vraiment ! Mais c'était compliqué quand un jeune homme, dont l'existence même réveillait des instincts qu'il avait cru éteint depuis longtemps, se trémoussait sur sa virilité. Sans parler de ses lèvres qui rendaient sa peau brûlante par simple contact et ses paumes appuyés sur son torse, à peine séparé de sa chair par les quelques millimètres de tissu qui le recouvraient.

\- Je me demande, souffla tout bas le voleur contre sa joue. Et si j'enlevais ceci, que trouverais-je en dessous ?

Wolfman sentit son cœur s'accélérer alors que les doigts de Foxie caressaient les bords de son masque. Il ne fallait surtout pas que le voleur découvre que sous l'apparence de Wolfman le justicier se trouvait Derek Hale, l'un des plus riches entrepreneurs de la ville ! Ce serait une catastrophe pour lui, pour son honneur et celui de sa famille ainsi que pour son porte-monnaie, le voleur n'hésiterait sûrement pas pour le faire chanter face à une si cher information !

Et en même temps… Se dévoiler à quelqu'un qui n'était pas Isaac ou Boyd, se montrer tel qu'il était à ce jeune voleur qui l'attirait comme un aimant… Il ne savait pourtant rien de ce garçon et n'entrapercevait de son visage que son menton, ses lèvres moqueuses et ses grains de beautés sur une peau pâle. Il pouvait se cacher énormément de chose sous cette capuche rousse, aussi bien un tueur en série qu'un échappé d'Eichen house.

Et pourtant, là, allongé dans le noir avec cet inconnu assis sur lui, il voulait croire à… A autre chose, tout en le craignant. Alors Wolfman attendit, muet, tiraillé entre deux envies contradictoire pendant que le renard jouait avec lui, ses yeux ambrés rieur et sa bouche ourlée d'un sourire rusé.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je préfère me garder la surprise, lui chuchota Foxie.

Le justicier sombre sentit un grand froid l'envahir quand le voleur se redressa, s'éloignant fatalement de lui.

\- Tu n'auras jamais une autre occasion comme celle-là, lâcha-t-il sans savoir pourquoi.

\- Peut-être… Peut-être pas… Et peut-être que tu enlèveras toi-même ton masque la prochaine fois que tu penseras m'avoir attrapé, sourit Foxie.

Wolfman frissonna quand le voleur s'éloigna et ne chercha même pas à l'arrêter quand il prit finalement la fuite. Le loup n'était pas bien sûr de ce qu'il venait de se passer juste… Des pensées dérangeantes et dangereuses l'avaient traversé. A croire que tout ce qu'il avait vécu, toutes les leçons qu'il avait appris à la dure, tout cela s'était envolé à cause d'un simple petit voleur costumé en renard.

Wolfman allait avoir besoin d'un long moment pour digérer cette nuit et ce qu'elle avait remué en lui…

 

000

 

Isaac soupira de déception en voyant son boss rester étalé comme une crêpe au sol après le petit jeu de Foxie. Franchement… Derek était sympa et il arrivait à être sociable dans les réceptions mais dès qu'on parlait d'amour ou juste de flirt, il devenait le gars le plus aveugle et le plus obtus du monde. Si seulement Paige…

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et modifia les écrans de surveillance pour ne plus voir son patron et tuteur dans cet état désespérant. A la place, il continua de suivre Foxie. S'il avait vu juste, comme à chaque casse, le renard allait retrouver… Et voilà !

Un sourire qu'on ne pouvait qualifier que de niais apparut sur le visage de d'Isaac alors que l'acolyte de Foxie faisait son apparition sur sa moto pour le récupérer. Foxie fit coucou à la caméra et donc à Isaac, tout comme son complice, et la moto démarra en trombe, les faisant rapidement sortir du réseau de surveillance de Gotham.

 

a suivre...


	2. Hale et Stilinski

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, eh bien voici le chapitre 2 ! On avance dans l'histoire et on en découvre un peu plus sur les personnages ;)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Stiles tirait sur la cravate qui lui serrait la gorge tout en suivant son père. Ce dernier lui faisait encore et encore les même recommandations depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la voiture jusqu'à leur arrivée au manoir Hale, au grand désespoir du jeune homme.

« Tiens-toi bien », « ne fais pas de remarques déplacées », « n'offense pas le maire, ou notre hôte, ou qui que ce soit ! Même pour plaisanter ! » ou encore « par pitié Stiles, essaye juste, pour cette soirée, de ne pas faire de bêtises... ».

Le fils du commissaire se sentait un peu vexé... Il savait se tenir quand même ! Il n'allait pas sauter sur le maire pour lui renverser trois bouteilles de vins sur sa chemise en soie ! Quoique… La soie ne lui allait vraiment pas à ce type…

\- C'est bon p'pa, je suis pas là pour l'insulter, râla Stiles.

\- Non, tu es là parce que je n'ai pas eu le choix, répliqua le commissaire Stilinski en recoiffant nerveusement ses cheveux d'une main. Je sais que tu préférerais être à la maison ou avec Scott mais par pitié…

\- Je ne te ferai pas honte, le coupa Stiles en roulant des yeux.

\- C'est mon boulot qui est en jeu.

\- Je sais p'pa et je te jure que je serai sage comme une image et poli comme du verre !

Le commissaire regarda son fils avec fatigue avant de se tourner vers l'homme en costume taillé sur mesure qui s'approchait d'eux.

\- Commissaire Stilinski, je suis content que vous ayez pu vous libérer, sourit le riche homme.

\- Monsieur Hale, heureux d'avoir été invité. Je vous présente mon fils, Stiles.

Ledit Stiles retint son envie provocatrice de saluer l'homme d'un « salut gars » en tendant le poing, et présenta sa main à la place.

\- Bonsoir monsieur, sourit-il de toutes ses dents.

\- Jeune homme.

La seule pensée qui vint à l'esprit de Stiles quand ils se serrèrent la main c'est que celle de Hale était bien douce. Encore un qui ne devait pas beaucoup se salir au travail, pas comme son père qui risquait sa vie tous les jours, à la grande angoisse de Stiles, pour un salaire de misère. Du coup, il détesta automatiquement ce mec trop bien né et essaya d'écraser ses doigts manucurés. Le sourcil levé et le sourire ironique du Hale montra bien à quel point sa petite mesquinerie était pathétique et surtout loupée. L'homme avait une petite cuillère en argent dans le cul mais il avait de la force aussi... Sûrement grâce à un coach privé et des appareils de musculations dernier cri.

Stiles rougit en constatant sa faible force en comparaison du riche héritier et relâcha la main de l'homme avec une moue boudeuse. Pas juste…

Une autre personne apparut subitement au côté du Hale, manquant de peu faire sursauter Stiles. Leur hôte le présenta aussitôt comme un jeune homme qui avait croisé sa route et qu'il avait recueilli après la mort de son père. Une histoire particulièrement triste que le commissaire Stilinski connaissait en partie pour avoir participé de loin à l'enquête. Cependant, tandis que son père s'intéressait réellement à ce qu'il était advenu du jeune homme et à sa santé, Stiles n'avait d'yeux que pour une chose, et peu importait que l'ancien enfant battu dévoile les zones d'ombres de son passé tragique, il ne voyait que ça...

\- Bouclettes, lâcha-t-il sans pouvoir se retenir juste après qu'un congélateur ait fait son apparition dans la discussion.

Trois regards se tournèrent vers lui, avec divers degrés de surprise.

\- Heu… Je… Je fais un comparatif sur les coiffures pour homme pour un devoir à l'université ! mentit rapidement Stiles en rougissant. Et donc, heu… Mon père, c'est cheveux raides poivres et sels et vous c'est… Heu…

\- Bouclettes, poursuivit le Hale en regardant avec amusement son protégé qui, lui, paraissait agacé.

\- Quelque chose comme ça, confirma Stiles d'une petite voix en envoyant un regard d'excuse à son père.

L'étudiant avait envie de s'enfoncer dans le sol. Sa promesse de bien se tenir avait duré quoi ? Cinq minutes ? Trois ? Beau score Stiles, tu peux être fier de toi, pensa-t-il avec tristesse pendant que les yeux de son père affichait toute sa déception.

\- Le maire ne va pas tarder à faire son discours, nous devrions songer à le retrouver, proposa le Hale en les dirigeant poliment mais fermement vers la salle de réception, mettant fin à la gêne qui s'était installée.

Stiles resta un pas derrière son père, la tête baissée, se morfondant sur sa stupidité et sa langue trop leste tout en vérifiant mollement ses messages sur son portable.

\- Isaac ne l'a pas aussi mal pris qu'il veut bien le faire croire, lança la voix grave du Hale juste à côté de lui.

\- La prochaine fois je l'appellerai Boucle d'or dans ce cas.

Derek sentit un amusement aussi étrange que rare monter en lui et il sourit un peu plus en voyant le visage du fils du commissaire se décomposer, réalisant probablement ce qui venait de sortir de sa bouche.

\- C'est vrai qu'Isaac est plutôt frisé, admit impassiblement Derek pour rassurer son invité.

Ce dernier lui envoya un regard en coin méfiant tout en se détendant visiblement.

Ils arrivèrent ensemble dans la grande salle déjà pleine de monde, le commissaire étant arrivé parmi les derniers à cause de son travail. Un serveur s'approcha immédiatement de Derek qui prit une coupe, tout comme son plus jeune invité de la soirée. Le maire Argent s'avança sur l'estrade et le commissaire Stilinski se tourna vers son fils.

\- Stiles…

Le jeune homme fit le signe de la fermeture éclair sur ses lèvres avant d'avaler cul sec son champagne.

Le maire tapa sur les micros pour attirer l'attention et le silence se fit dans la salle. Les deux caméras autorisées à filmer par Hale se calèrent sur Argent et le meeting privé commença.

Ce fut un discours long et ennuyant sur les possibilités immenses qu'offraient leur ville et la volonté du maire de la faire prospérer bien davantage. Stiles réussit à tenir sa langue mais son visage tiqua à plusieurs reprises et des grimaces le déformèrent discrètement quand Gérard Argent parla d'honnêteté et de probité. A se demander comme ce type faisant pour ne pas s'auto-enflammer sous la quantité de mensonges qu'il débitait ! Cet homme le débectait et lui donnait envie de vomir. Pourri jusqu'à la moelle, il trempait dans tellement de trafic que Stiles se demandait si la pègre survivrait à sa destitution... La question ne se posait probablement pas, les urnes ça se trafiquaient, se bourraient et les dépouilleurs ça s'achetaient. Bref, Gégé Argent était là pour encore un long moment au grand dégoût de Stiles.

Son portable vibra, détourna l'attention de l'étudiant du discours à gerber.

« Je suis en place »

« Les caméras ? » tapa Stiles rapidement en se mordillant les lèvres.

« Celles du bureau rebouclent sur la même image. »

« Je me libère tout de suite »

« Je t'attends sous la fenêtre »

Stiles éteignit son portable et recula discrètement, la tête baissée et les mains dans les poches, jusqu'au mur du fond. Il s'éclipsa hors de la salle, demanda à un serveur la direction des toilettes avec son visage le plus angélique et bifurqua dès qu'il en eut l'occasion.

D'après les plans que lui et Scott avaient obtenu totalement illégalement, le bureau de Hale devrait se trouver dans l'aile nord... Stiles esquiva les caméras sur son chemin avec une facilité déconcertante mais pour la dernière, celle qui surveillait le couloir menant à son but, il n'eut d'autre choix que de lui coller un brouilleur. Après quoi, il crocheta la serrure du bureau sans aucun mal, vérifia une dernière fois que personne ne le suivait et se faufila dans la pièce. Se méfiant tout de même des caméras, il alla à pas de loup, d'ombre en ombre, jusqu'à la fenêtre. Scott lui lança une corde lestée qu'il rattrapa maladroitement en jurant entre ses dents et l'accrocha au montant. Son acolyte le rejoignit aussitôt.

\- T'as pas eu de mal te libérer ? demanda Scott en lui donnant un sac à dos.

\- Aucun. Ils étaient tous obnubilés par le « charisme » de Argent. Tu as vu un truc suspect ?

\- Rien du tout.

Stiles hocha la tête, ouvrit le sac et en sortit sa tenue de combat. Il échangea sa veste de costume contre son sweet d'un très sombre bordeaux à la poche ventrale bien garnie et troqua aussi son pantalon et ses chaussures inconfortables contre un jean serré et des baskets souples. Il se sentit immédiatement plus à l'aise et quand il eut baissé sa capuche sur ses yeux, un gros poids s'enleva de ses épaules. Il ne risquait plus de se faire repérer en tant que fils du shérif maintenant.

\- T'as pas eu de problèmes avec le programme pour les caméras ?

\- Aucun ! Je ne sais pas où tu l'as trouvé et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir mais ça a fonctionné du tonnerre, sourit Scott, dans une tenue presque identique à celle de son ami.

\- Bon, eh bien en avant ! Si ce milliardaire n'a pas au moins un truc de valeur dans sa baraque, je veux bien me faire moine et je me fais au minimum abstinent si on ne trouve pas la preuve qu'il est impliqué dans les magouilles de Argent ! Merde, il l'invite carrément chez lui pour débiter ses conneries !

\- Tu l'as croisé ? demanda Scott en commençant à fouiller un peu partout avec ses mains gantées.

\- Argent ?

\- Mais non ! Hale.

\- Ouais, et je culpabilise encore moins ! Ce gars est pété de thune...

Sur cette affirmation venue du cœur, les deux voleurs se turent et inspectèrent très soigneusement la pièce.

 

000

 

Derek s'ennuyait à mourir. Gérard faisait son habituel discours électoral durant lequel il tentait de faire croire qu'il était un homme parfaitement intègre et qu'il n'avait jamais, au grand jamais, traité avec Deucalion, le patron de la mafia de Gotham. Était-ce bien utile de préciser que Derek n'y croyait pas une seconde ? Argent faisait partie des pires pourritures de cette ville et pourtant elle était bien fournie en la matière ! Si le tuteur d'Isaac avait pu se passer de se montrer cordial avec lui il ne se serait pas gêné mais... Autant Wolfman pouvait se permettre de frapper d'abord et de discuter ensuite, autant Derek Hale devait respecter les convenances et ne pas s'aliéner la moitié des dignitaires de la ville sur un coup de tête et surtout, sans preuves directes des fourberies de l'homme.

Une alerte sur sa montre surpris l'entrepreneur. Il tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la salle et tomba sur le regard sombre de Boyd. Quelque chose n'allait pas...

Derek attira discrètement l'attention d'Isaac et ils sortirent tous deux de la salle pour discuter avec le majordome.

\- Un problème ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Une défaillance du système de surveillance très localisée. Je pensais que vous aimeriez être prévenu.

\- Où se situe la panne ?

\- Dans le couloir menant à votre bureau. Plus aucune image ne nous parvient.

\- Je vais aller voir, proposa Isaac. Toi tu dois t'occuper des invités.

\- Très bien, mais fait attention à toi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu m'as bien entraîné, sourit le jeune homme avec entrain.

Derek soupira gentiment devant l'enthousiasme de son protégé mais accepta. Il retourna dans la salle de réception et garda un œil sur sa montre, prêt à intervenir si les choses tournaient mal.

Normalement, il n'avait pas trop à craindre. Le manoir était surprotégé, Isaac compétent et Derek était sûr que Boyd avait un œil rivé sur le gamin. Par contre, il se demandait qui pouvait avoir eu l'idée de venir le visiter en douce au beau milieu d'une réception. C'était, soit extrêmement intelligent, soit complètement stupide, mais c'était forcément l'un des deux.

Argent continua son discours, plus soporifique et mielleux que jamais, tel un serpent hypnotisant sa proie. La fin de sa diatribe déclencha une foule d'applaudissements après quoi les serveurs recommencèrent à faire circuler l'alcool pendant que tout le monde discutait du programme du maire. Derek allait d'un groupe à l'autre en hôte consciencieux, quand son poignet vibra.

Un simple mot apparut sur sa montre : « Foxie ».

Derek se crispa et sa coupe éclata entre ses mains, faisant sursauter ses invités.

\- Le verre devait être fragile, dit-il aux gens avec qui il discutait en guise d'excuse tout en s'essuyant. Je vous prie de m'excuser mais je vais devoir m'absenter, on vient de me prévenir d'une affaire importante.

\- Revenez-nous vite Monsieur Hale, ce serait dommage que vous ratiez votre propre réception, lui lança une femme d'âge mûr avec un clin d'œil aguicheur.

Derek lui sourit avant de s'éloigner vivement, une stupéfaction mêlée de colère montant lentement en lui à chaque pas.

Ce foutu renard avait osé venir chez lui ? Chez LUI ? D'accord, il ne savait pas que Derek Hale et Wolfman étaient la même personne, mais ce n'était pas une raison ! Ce sale petit voleur...

Boyd dirigea son patron énervé vers un salon en apparence identique aux autres dans lequel Derek put enfiler sa tenue de Wolfman à l'abri des regards. Il se précipita ensuite vers Isaac qui s'en sortait difficilement contre Foxie et son complice, Alpha. Derek s'approcha d'eux en courant dans un grondement féroce, son costume aux allures de loup lui donnant une apparence bestiale.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Stiles et Scott virent arriver le loup avec effroi. Ils étaient véritablement dans la merde ! Mais qui aurait pu croire que cet abruti de Robin allait se trouver là ? Et voilà l'autre, Wolfman, en plus !

\- Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on se tire, remarqua Foxie.

\- D'accord avec toi, confirma Alpha.

Les deux amis se regardèrent une seconde avant de battre en retraite vers la fenêtre. Ils sautèrent dans le vide, Alpha agrippa la taille de son ami d'un bras et la corde lui ayant servi à monter de l'autre. Il bénit la présence de ses gants en cuir qui l'empêchèrent de s'arracher la peau dans la descente...

\- Ils nous suivent ! le prévint Foxie, les yeux rivés sur Wolfman qui avait sauté derrière eux.

Alpha jura.

\- Ma solution va pas te plaire !

\- M'en fout !

\- Couvre-toi le visage !

Foxie plaça ses avant-bras devant lui. Il sentit son corps partir en arrière puis revenir en avant en prenant de la vitesse. Des morceaux de verres éraflèrent les parties de sa peau à nu tandis qu'Alpha explosait une fenêtre dans un bruit d'enfer. Quand Foxie rouvrit les yeux, il se découvrit dans la grande salle, entouré de monde et braqué par le commissaire Stilinski, toujours très réactif.

\- T'avais raison, j'aime pas du tout, déglutit le voleur en louchant sur l'arme tenue par son père.

\- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation !

\- Pas aujourd'hui ! contesta Foxie en sortant une grenade lacrymogène de sa poche ventrale pour la jeter dans la foule.

La fumée envahit très rapidement les lieux et aveugla toutes les personnes présentes, à l'exception des deux voleurs qui avaient enfilé des lunettes de plongés et des masques de protection, ainsi que les deux justiciers nouvellement arrivés qui avaient rapidement sorti leur masques à gaz.

\- Et maintenant on se tire ! déclara Foxie en attrapant la main de son complice avec qui il partit en courant vers la grande porte.

Son espoir dura deux secondes, le temps nécessaire à Wolfman pour se placer devant eux et Robin derrière. Et dire que lui et Alpha n'avaient même pas récupéré le moindre petit truc... Rien. Que dalle. Caput. Que pouic ! Pour un gros richou le Hale n'affichait pas grand-chose. Il devait tout planquer à la banque. Chieur...

\- Prêt ? lui chuchota Alpha.

Foxie eut besoin d'une paire de secondes pour que ses neurones se rebranchent, il enclencha alors la protection pour tympan de sa capuche avant de donner son accord à Alpha.

Celui-ci prit une profonde inspiration avant de se mettre à rugir, extrêmement fort, sa voix augmentée et déformée par un amplificateur au niveau de sa gorge. Wolfman et Robin finirent à genoux, les deux mains sur leurs oreilles, tout comme la totalité de l'assistance.

Foxie et Alpha profitèrent de leur courte paralysie pour s'en aller. Stiles se changea le plus rapidement possible dans les toilettes avant de lancer son sac à Scott qui partit se planquer dans la voiture du commissaire, comme à l'aller.

Stiles sortit d'une démarche tremblante des toilettes et rejoignit le salon, une expression catastrophée surjouée sur le visage.

\- Fils ! s'écria le commissaire dont les yeux pleuraient toujours suite au lacrymogène. Où étais-tu ? Je te cherchais partout !

\- Je... Je me suis bloqué. Dans les toilettes, avoua honteusement le voleur en acceptant l'étreinte de son père. Il est arrivé quoi ?

Hale, qui sortait d'une pièce adjacente en remettant sa cravate correctement, lui lança un regard de pitié, tout comme son adopté. Stiles rougit sous l'humiliation. Il n'avait vraiment rien trouvé de mieux comme excuse... Enfin, le plus important était qu'il se soit tiré de ce traquenard tout comme son meilleur pote et que son père ne sache rien de sa double vie... C'était déjà un énorme soulagement même s'il avait toujours la méga honte.

Stiles n'avait qu'une envie : faire ravaler son sourire condescendant à ce gosse de riche !

 

A suivre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura autant plu qu'à moi ;) La première rencontre entre Stiles et Derek ! Il y a de l'électricité dans l'air ;)


	3. bien mal acquis...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et nous voici nous voila pour ce chapitre trois concernant nos justiciers masqués plus ou moins en herbe ;) Dans ce chapitre, action et remise en question !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Wolfman, uniquement vêtu du tissu carboné noir composant le bas de son costume, faisait ses tractions dans la wolf-caverne sous le regard placide de son majordome, une serviette éponge posée sur un plateau prête à l'emploi.

Quelque chose énervait visiblement le loup, ce qui se traduisait par une dépense excessive d'énergie en entraînement. Il enchaînait les exercices, les courses, les exercices de musculation et jets d'armes diverses. Une sombre aura l'englobait tout entier, incitant quiconque le connaissait à ne pas l'approcher. Pourtant, tout cet énervement était davantage dirigé envers lui-même qu'envers quelqu'un d'autre. En réalité, Wolfman se sentait surtout... Déçu. Très déçu. Extrêmement déçu. Et amer. Tellement déçu et amer qu'à l'heure actuelle, il montrait les crocs dès qu'Isaac tentait de dire un mot. Un Isaac lui aussi dépité par leur dernière nuit dans les rues de Gotham, mais dont le sentiment de trahison se traduisait par de l'apathie.

Ni le justicier ni son acolyte ne s'étaient attendus à une douche froide pareille. Ils savaient pourtant qu'il ne fallait s'attendre à rien de bon venant de voleurs mais quand même… Voir Foxie et Alpha piller un centre médical... Voler des remèdes aux plus démunis...

L'admiration et la curiosité que Derek et Isaac avaient pu ressentir pour les deux criminels s'étaient muées en une amère désillusion. Voler des médicaments à des gens malades... Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour se droguer aux amphétamines ? Pour se créer un cocktail récréatif à base de drogues médicales ? Pour tout revendre au marché noir ? A des dealers ? Pour le coût de la vie d'une centaine de gens...

Derek se laissa tomber de la barre de traction pour mieux enchaîner sur des pompes au sol, le regard plus dur et plus tranchant que le plus clair des saphirs. La rage prédominait clairement chez lui et, lentement, il la redirigeait non plus contre lui et sa naïveté mais contre "eux". Il ne faisait aucun doute que la prochaine fois que Foxie croisera sa route, la correction qu'il allait se prendre sera à la hauteur de la déception de Wolfman.

\- Monsieur Hale...

\- Non Boyd. La prochaine fois que je le vois, je le ligote et le livre enrobé dans du papier cadeau à Stilinski, grogna Derek.

\- Peut-être...

L'héritier des Hale se leva soudainement, faisant sursauter son majordome et son acolyte.

\- Qu'il ose seulement se montrer... déclara sombre Derek dont la musculature puissante ressortait à la lueur des écrans de surveillance sous l'effet des exercices.

Isaac commençait à avoir peur du comportement de son tuteur. Tant de colère ce n'était... Pas normal. C'était trop. Foxie n'avait jamais été qu'un voleur alors pourquoi s'attendre à un comportement honorable de sa part ?

Sûrement parce que jusqu'ici, lui et Alpha n'avaient jamais attaqué de cible pouvant réellement souffrir de leurs actes... Les deux voleurs ne s'en prenaient qu'aux plus riches ou aux criminels. Le tort de Wolfman et Robin avaient été de croire qu'une quelconque morale guidait leurs actes et non le simple appât du gain.

Isaac regarda l'affiche de recherche d'Alpha, toute la moitié haute de son visage était cachée par sa capuche et son menton enfoui dans un cheich sombre. Au final, seul ses lèvres doucement recourbées dans un sourire enfantin étaient visibles. Le jeune homme sentit son cœur se serrer. Il comprenait un peu son patron qui était aussi son tuteur. Lui aussi avait porté quelques espoirs sur l'un des voleurs avant d'être brutalement ramené à la réalité par ce vol odieux. La différence était que, contrairement à lui, Derek avait été trop souvent déçu pour ne pas réagir excessivement désormais.

\- Il est là... souffla Derek d'une voix basse et grondante.

Sur les écrans de surveillance, un jeune homme masqué, vêtu de sombre, rentrait lentement dans une ruelle étroite.

C'était Alpha qui se mettait en planque, ce qui voulait dire que Foxie devait s'attaquer à une cible proche. Un qui guide et prépare la fuite, l'autre qui s'infiltre et vol. Toujours par deux.

Derek lança une recherche sur les différents systèmes de surveillance de la ville tout en enfilant le reste de son costume de justicier. Il se fichait bien d'Alpha ou même de qui allait se faire cambrioler, tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de retrouver ce renard sans scrupule... Il ne lui fallait pas grand-chose pour deviner sa nouvelle cible. Il lui suffisait simplement d'un lieu contenant notoirement de l'argent ou des biens précieux, le tout en dans un secteur proche de son complice.

Enfin... A moins qu'il ne s'attaque de nouveau à un hôpital, pensa amèrement Derek.

L'hôtel de ville s'afficha rapidement comme une évidence sur son écran. Le maire y planquait une partie de l'argent de ces trafics, sans parler des quelques tableaux de maître qui décoraient les murs.

\- Je l'ai... souffla Wolfman.

\- Tu t'occupes de lui et moi d'Alpha ? proposa généreusement Isaac d'une petite voix, prêt à se faire rembarrer.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux ! Mais Foxie est à moi...

Isaac recula machinalement d'un pas, effrayé par l'aura noire de son boss. Il se tourna vers Boyd, ses yeux remplis d'interrogation. Le majordome secoua la tête avec dépit.

Robin enfila son costume à son tour et se glissa dans la wolfmobile au côté de Derek.

L'embrayage ne grinça jamais autant que ce soir et les virages pris très serrés donnèrent des sueurs froides à Isaac.

 

000

 

Foxie se glissa avec discrétion et souplesse dans la mairie. Pour l'instant, tout se déroulait comme prévu. Le maire Argent, trop sûr de lui, de ses contacts chez les malfrats et de ses gros bras, n'avait installé qu'une sécurité dérisoire et Foxie en avait profité pour se glisser par une fenêtre du premier étage non-surveillée et rapidement crochetée.

Une fois dans le bâtiment, il monta les étages et traversa les couloirs sous les conseils qu'Alpha lui prodiguait dans son oreillette avec l'aide de son ordinateur.

Le maire Argent... Si une montagne de billets verts ne l'attendait dans un joli petit coffre, Foxie voulait bien manger le rétroviseur de sa jeep ! Avec de la moutarde ! Même si en vrai, l'argent serait surtout un plus dans cette petite visite. Ce qu'il voulait avant tout, c'était des preuves, des vraies. Il en avait assez de prendre son mal en patience, il voyait chaque butin récupéré fondre comme neige au soleil en quelques jours à cause des réparations dues aux casses eux-mêmes et à l'aide que lui et Alpha fournissaient à leur parent ou à leur quartier, leurs amis... Sans parler des prix mirobolants pour obtenir certains plans ou payer des informateurs pas toujours fiables.

Foxie se reconcentra, aidé par la voix d'Alpha, et reprit son chemin vers le bureau du maire. A deux heures du matin, Gérard Argent devait normalement dormir ce qui lui laissait le champ libre pour tout fouiller. Devant la porte du bureau, il utilisa la carte magnétique volée la veille à l'un des gorilles pendant que le maire faisait une « inspection » du commissariat. Stiles l'avait subtilisé en prenant de gros risques mais... Ça allait peut-être être sa seule et unique chance d'enfin confondre le maire véreux.

La porte s'ouvrit sans difficulté dans un bref clic au grand soulagement de Foxie qui s'engouffra immédiatement à l'intérieur. Un trophée de loup empaillé lui déclencha une crise cardiaque quand il se tourna vers le bureau en bois ciré. Argent était vraiment un grand malade dans sa tête...

« On a pas toute la nuit Foxie, lui rappela Alpha. »

\- Je sais. Tu me dis si tu vois un truc suspect.

« Y a un gars masqué dans le bureau du maire, c'est suspect pour toi ? »

\- Ahahah... Bon, je m'y mets.

Première chose à faire : visiter l'ordinateur. Stiles n'avait pas grand espoir là-dessus, mais ça ne lui coûtait rien de copier le disque dur pendant qu'il fouinait dans le reste de la pièce. Son disque externe branché à l'unité centrale et l'opération de copie lancée, Foxie se mit à fureter à droite et à gauche, retournant les tableaux, regardant derrière les livres de la bibliothèque et tâtant chaque centimètre carré de mur à la recherche d'une pièce secrète ou au moins d'un compartiment caché.

« Cours ! »

Foxie réagit immédiatement à l'avertissement de son ami et se précipita vers la fenêtre. Une sueur froide coula dans son dos et son sang se glaça quand il sentit un mouvement d'air derrière lui assorti d'un chuintement.

On venait d'essayer de l'attraper...

La fenêtre se brisa sous son poids alors qu'il se jetait dessus violemment dessus. Le voleur se retrouva dans les airs, entouré de millier de fragments de verre. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière, voulant évaluer le danger, et crut mourir de terreur en croisant le regard meurtrier de Wolfman dont l'apparence lui avait rarement paru aussi dangereusement animale et mortelle.

Leur petit jeu du loup et du renard était visiblement fini. Le flirt plus ou moins assumé sur fond de "attrape-moi si tu peux" venait de prendre fin dramatiquement, tout comme risquait de le faire sa vie s'il ne trouvait pas très vite un quelconque moyen de ralentir sa chute. C'est qu'il venait quand même de sauter du sixième étage !

Fébrile, conscient de la menace sombre de Wolfman derrière lui et du danger mortel de sa situation, il fouilla dans sa poche et attrapa son grappin. Il réussit presque par miracle à s'accrocher aux barreaux métalliques d'une fenêtre et se servit du mouvement pendulaire pour tomber à genoux sur le toit de l'immeuble, essoufflé et fébrile. Et terrifié aussi. Peut-être un peu tétanisé. Il en avait fait des choses dangereuses depuis qu'il était Foxie mais là, il venait de faire très fort !

« C'est pas le moment de glander mon pote ! Wolfman est juste derrière toi ! »

\- Oh misère... Ramène-toi aussi vite que tu peux !

« Je suis déjà en route. »

Stiles se leva difficilement sur ses jambes tremblantes. Il eut à peine le temps de faire trois pas qu'il fut violemment projeté en avant et tomba, tout son corps râpant le sol dans le mouvement.

Si avec ça il ne s'était pas arraché la moitié du visage... Même le coup du somnambulisme allait difficilement passer auprès de son père pour expliquer sa blessure, pensa-t-il distraitement en tentant de se remettre debout.

Wolfman eut la prévenance de l'aider à se relever... En agrippant son sweat du poing, l'étranglant à moitié. Foxie tenta de se débattre pendant qu'Alpha hurlait dans son oreillette.

La voix claire et habituellement rassurante de son meilleur ami eut le mérite de désengourdir assez son cerveau sonné par sa chute pour qu'il donne à Wolfman un coup de genou dans le plexus solaire. Il réussit à atterrir sur les jambes quand le justicier le lâcha pour se pencher en avant de douleur.

L'adrénaline se mit à fulgurer dans ses veines et Foxie se retourna pour partir dans le sprint de sa vie. Il n'était pas loin de réussir à s'échapper quand il sentit sa cheville partir en arrière, une putain de Wolfgriffe enroulée autour d'elle. Avec horreur, Stiles se vit tomber pour la troisième fois ce soir mais surtout, son tube d'adderall s'échappa de sa poche pour rouler au loin. Il allait pour se lever encore une fois et récupérer son précieux bien mais il fut de nouveau déséquilibré quand Wolfman tira sur le filin de son joujou. Sa respiration se coupa quand il tomba à plat ventre sur le béton.

\- Alpha, j'suis dans la merde. Viens m'aider ! appela-t-il désespérément en cherchant son souffle.

« ... »

\- Alpha !

\- Il est occupé, gronda Wolfman en passant à côté de lui après avoir bloqué ses deux jambes.

\- Et tout ça rien que pour avoir un rendez-vous peinard avec moi, lança Foxie dans une vaine tentative d'humour.

Le regard froid de Wolfman aurait pu le tuer sur place. Le voleur vit avec angoisse le justicier se baisser et ramasser son flacon de médocs.

\- Hé ! Pas touche ! Ça c'est à...

\- La ferme ! aboya Wolfman.

Foxie le regarda avec de grands yeux.

\- Un drogué. Voilà donc tout ce que tu es... Un drogué en manque d'argent pour payer sa dope...

Cela fit mal, très mal à Stiles. Wolfman se trompait, bien évidemment ! Mais sa voix, la colère qu'elle contenait et, pire encore, sa déception...

Il serra les poings de rage et d'impuissance.

\- T'es qui pour me juger ? Tu sais rien de moi, alors rends-moi ça !

Il défia du regard le justicier, du moins autant qu'il le pouvait sachant qu'il était toujours allongé sur le ventre avec les jambes ligotées.

Wolfman s'approcha lentement de lui et Foxie s'attendit à beaucoup de réaction différente, dont l'une comprenait une botte frappant son visage et l'autre un baiser torride et sensationnel, mais l'une était beaucoup plus réaliste que l'autre. En tout cas, il ne s'attendait clairement pas à... A ça.

Son flacon de cachets fut jeté sous son nez accompagné d'une liasse de billets de cinq cent et ses jambes furent libérées.

\- Tu as de quoi te défoncer pour le reste de ta courte vie avec ça. Que je ne te revois plus ou c'en sera fini de toi, fit la voix basse et grondante de Wolfman alors qu'il s'éloignait, lui tournant le dos.

C'était pire que la botte dans la tronche en fin de compte, pensa Stiles en regardant les billets verts, la honte rougissant ses joues et martelant son cœur. Pire que de se faire battre comme plâtre. Pire que d'être livré à son propre père et son identité démasqué. Au moins dans ce dernier cas, il aurait toujours sa fierté mais là... Là on venait de lui porter le pire coup qu'il pouvait recevoir. Il venait d'être humilié, rabaissé à moins que rien. Tout ce qu'il était, réduit à un déchet de caniveau sans valeur.

Foxie serra les poings et les dents, ses yeux brillant soudainement d'un éclat dangereux.

Il se releva vivement, se tourna et balança violemment la liasse de billets dans l'arrière du crâne de Wolfman.

\- Qui t'es pour me juger, connard ? Qu'est-ce que tu connais de ma vie ? cracha-t-il avec virulence. Regarde-toi dans tes collants moulants avec tes gadgets de riche ! Tout est de la récup' chez moi, j'ai pas de quoi me payer une putain de bagnole tunée ou des machins électroniques dernier cri ! Ça tu vois, c'est pas ma came, c'est ce qui me permet de vivre normalement, ragea Foxie en montrant son flacon fermement maintenu dans son poing à un Wolfman impassible. Ça, c'est ce que des connards comme toi revendent à des pauvres comme moi à prix d'or pour qu'on découvre qu'en fait on bouffe de la farine ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me juger ! Tu étais où quand ils ont voulu refourguer toutes leurs saloperies à l'hosto ? Tu étais où pour les empêcher de filer du sucre à des gosses qui crèvent de la grippe ? Tu étais où quand ils ont filé des inhalateurs d'eau aromatisé à des asthmatiques ? Tu n'as aucun droit de me traiter comme un putain de moins que rien ! Tu n'as pas le droit !

Il reprit sa respiration après ce long discours venu du fond du cœur, ses épaules se haussant et s'abaissant au rythme de ses profondes inspirations.

En face de lui, Wolfman ne bougeait plus. On l'aurait cru figé dans le temps, seule sa cape derrière lui se mouvait au gré du vent.

Foxie, énervé mais n'ayant plus rien à ajouter, ramena son précieux flacon contre lui, hésitant à prendre un autre cachet pour contrebalancer sa semaine sous placebo. Il n'aurait jamais dû emmener ses médicaments avec lui ce soir mais... Il se sentait incapable de ne pas les avoir sur lui, pas pour le moment, et avec ses chutes successives le flacon avait dû s'échapper de son compartiment. Nerveux, il tapa sur son oreillette, refusant de prendre un cachet – probablement de trop de toute façon – et de donner une raison supplémentaire au justicier de le croire drogué ou ne serait-ce que faible.

\- Alpha ? J'te jure que si tu réponds pas, je démonte ta moto pièce par pièce !

\- Il va bien, annonça Derek.

\- Le glaçon est vivant ! Youpie ! Tu veux une médaille pour ne pas avoir tabassé mon meilleur pote ?

Wolfman s'avança lentement vers Foxie. Il avait l'impression de marcher dans de la mélasse tant l'atmosphère lui semblait lourde.

Dans sa propre oreillette, il entendait Robin jurer et demander encore et encore à Alpha si tout était vrai. Un Alpha en parfaite santé, Isaac s'étant contenté de l'attaché après l'avoir eu par surprise. Un Alpha qui confirmait tout et rajoutait des détails... Les deux voleurs auraient pu inventer ce mensonge pour se couvrir mais tout était trop crédible, trop réaliste.

Wolfman arriva à la hauteur d'un Foxie qui le regardait avec méfiance. Gauchement, il posa sa main sur l'épaule tremblante de tension du jeune homme.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû...

\- Non, t'aurais pas dû, confirma Foxie sans que son regard ne s'adoucisse.

\- J'ai cru que...

\- Demande la prochaine fois ! J'ai l'air d'être un voleur ? Oublie ma question en fait... grommela-t-il en détournant les yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas su pour ce trafic. Comment toi as-tu été au courant ?

\- J'ai mes sources et mes entrées...

Son père, commissaire, et la mère de Scott, infirmière. Ça faisait deux, il avait donc bien le droit d'utiliser le pluriel ! Et puis il y avait son cas personnel et celui de son ami, évidemment... Ils avaient été les premiers au courant et pas de la bonne façon.

La main de Wolfman quitta son épaule pour attraper son menton. Foxie se sentit rougir malgré la colère et son cœur s'emballa. Il ne résista pas quand sa tête fut relevée et il se retrouva à regarder droit dans les yeux du justicier dont la clarté des iris n'était pas masquée à cette distance. La tension quitta lentement son corps et ses tremblements nerveux cessèrent. Comment continuer d'être énervé contre un gars qui vous regardait avec de tels yeux tristes et désolés ? Pour Foxie c'était impossible, surtout avec ses doigts chauds qui maintenaient son menton. Et puis bon, il s'était excusé mine de rien... Ou en tout cas, ça ressemblait vachement à des excuses...

\- Tu ne t'es pas loupé, remarqua le justicier masqué en toucha la peau à vif de sa mâchoire.

\- J'ai été un peu aidé, répondit le renard avec un sourire mélangeant amusement et amère ironie.

\- Je me suis laissé emporter.

\- J'ai cru que tu allais me tuer, l'accusa Foxie.

\- Je l'ai cru aussi... Mais pas plus d'une fraction de seconde, répondit Wolfman en caressant du pouce la joue non blessée du voleur.

\- Ça... Heu... Ça devient presque dérangeant là, bafouilla le voleur dont le cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

Le loup s'éloigna au grand désarroi de Stiles.

\- J'ai pas dit que je voulais que ça s'arrête !

\- La police arrive, sourit Wolfman devant la réaction précipitée de Foxie.

\- La po... Merde ! Faut qu'on s'en aille tout de suite ! Alpha ? appela le renard en baissant la tête.

« Je suis là, et si tu touches à ma moto, je te fais la peau ! »

\- Tu peux me prendre ou pas ?

« Je suis dans la rue juste en dessous de toi. »

\- Ok. Bon bah... Je vais y aller mais avant...

Foxie attrapa le bras de Wolfman qui s'apprêtait à partir de son côté et le tira à lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le justicier masqué répondit après un instant de surprise avant de se volatiliser dans un clignement d'yeux, laissant le voleur seul sur son toit, désemparé.

« Foxie ? »

\- J'arrive...

« Je viens vraiment de t'entendre soupirer comme une collégienne ? »

\- Il va vraiment arriver des bricoles à ta moto à force... râla le renard en descendant l'échelle de secours.

\- T'oserais pas, se moqua Alpha en tendant un casque à Foxie.

\- Mouais... Me tente pas trop non plus.

Le voleur s'installa derrière son ami et ils s'éloignèrent du quartier qui était en train de se remplir de flics, dont son père.

\- Et sinon, tu as fait quoi durant tout ce temps avec Robin ? demanda innocemment Stiles.

La moto fit un violent écart sous les ricanements du renard.

 

A suivre...


	4. Juste à temps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre va plaire à beaucoup je pense ! La relation continue d'avancer et d'évoluer et on découvre un peu plus ce Gotham entre Teen Wolf et Batman ;)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Wolfman recula lentement jusqu'au bord du toit, regardant son adversaire avec des yeux plissés de concentration.

La Chasseresse... Une sacrée épine dans le pied de Gotham. Une folle néo-nazi qui ne songeait qu'à purifier de manière radicale la ville de ce qu'elle appelait ses « souillures ». Folle qui, en plus d'être la fille du maire actuelle, lui faisait du gringue entre deux attaques terroristes. Étrangement, Wolfman se sentait beaucoup moins réceptif aux propositions de Chasseresse qu'à celles de Foxie ! Sûrement parce que le second ne tentait pas de lui glisser un couteau entre les côtes durant un baiser. Le renard préférait le menotter dans ces situations...

Le loup secoua la tête pour évacuer de ses pensées les étranges et perturbantes images qui lui venaient en tête et sauta vivement sur le côté, esquivant le fouet de la criminelle. En réponse à cette attaque, il lui envoya trois Clawarangs,qui manquèrent malheureusement leur cible. Chasseresse était peut-être folle à lier – diagnostique officielle de l'asile d'Eichen House – elle savait tout de même se battre. Elle était même très douée au combat, assez pour qu'il se montre un minimum prudent avec elle.

Habituellement, Wolfman comptait sur l'aide de Robin dans ce genre de situation mais ce dernier était déjà fortement occupé. Chasseresse n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de déposer des lots d'engins explosifs dans le dispensaire pour personnes très modestes sur le toit duquel ils se battaient. Par conséquent, la tâche prioritaire de Robin était de trouver et de désamorcer toutes ces bombes avant qu'elles n'explosent et non de l'aider à maîtriser la folle furieuse.

Wolfman allait devoir se débrouiller tout seul pour mettre Chasseresse hors d'état de nuire.

\- Alors mon petit cœur, tu n'oses pas t'approcher de moi ? Pourtant nous pourrions faire tellement de chose tous les deux ! ronronna-t-elle en s'approchant de lui tout en faisant claquer son fouet..

Wolfman se retint difficilement de soupirer.

Pourquoi fallait-il que les criminels le draguent ? Même Druidesse avait tenté ! Et elle avait été entièrement plongée dans un bain d'acide ! Rien que de penser à la voix de crécelle aux intonations charmeuses de la jeune femme défigurée, d'affreux frissons remontaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Par nécessité, Druidesse était passée maîtresse dans l'art du costume et du visage en latex mais Wolfman avait déjà eu l'occasion de la voir sans artifice et... Même en admettant qu'il ne croirait qu'en la beauté du cœur, elle restait malgré tout particulièrement repoussante. Et c'était sans parler du fait qu'elle ait tenté de le tuer à plusieurs reprises.

Le justicier revint rapidement au présent et à la menace immédiate quand Chasseresse l'attaqua de front dans l'une de ses imprévisibles et puissantes charges. Il esquiva le fouet et se projeta au loin pour éviter les coups de feu tirés avec son autre arme. En se relevant, il lança des bolas vers ses jambes avant de se ruer à son tour vers elle. Les sphères cordées manquèrent leur cible mais Wolfman profita de la seconde d'inattention qu'elles lui offrirent pour s'approcher de Chasseresse et faire voler son beretta au loin. Cependant, cela le mit aussi à porter de son fouet et de ses poings. Le premier s'entortilla douloureusement autour de sa taille tandis que les seconds le frappèrent et l'étalèrent au sol en lui garantissant une jolie mosaïque de bleu et de violet sur l'ensemble de son corps pour le lendemain.

Kate Argent, dit la Chasseresse, lui donna un énième coup de pied dans le ventre pour le retourner comme une crèpe et s'assit sur son ventre. Elle emprisonna prestement ses mains avec son fouet après quoi ses doigts se mirent à parcourir son corps.

\- Je t'ai eu mon petit cœur, sourit-elle avec malice. Tu ne peux plus t'enfuir maintenant, ce qui veut dire que... On va enfin pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses toi et moi !

\- Je vais devoir refuser la proposition, gronda Wolfman en tentant de se libérer.

\- Hein, hein, hein ! chantonna Chasseresse en donnant un mouvement de métronome à son index. Un gentleman ne doit jamais refuser la proposition du Lady ! Tout comme il doit se découvrir devant une dame.

Le loup recula autant que possible son visage tandis que la main de la meurtrière s'approchait dangereusement de son masque. Il rua pour tenter de s'échapper mais Kate ne lui laissait aucune ouverture pour se libérer.

\- Je propose que nous prenions d'abord un verre avant d'en arriver là, fit Wolfman quand les doigts agrippèrent le bord de son masque.

\- Oh mais nous avons dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps mon petit cœur, rit Chasseresse.

\- Dégage de là, pétasse !

Wolfman vit avec surprise la jeune femme être attrapée et projetée loin de lui. A sa place, devant lui, se trouvait un Foxie visiblement très énervé à la respiration saccadée.

\- Tu le touches pas ! explosa le renard, en brandissant une batte de base-ball en métal.

\- Je hais les sales petits fouineurs, grinça Chasseresse en se relevant. Tu sais ce que je leur fais ? Je les enchaîne à un poteau et je les regarde brûler vif !

\- Approche pour voir !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Chasseresse se jeta sur un Foxie pas assez préparé pour affronter un tel adversaire. Elle bloqua sans mal la malheureuse batte qui s'agitait devant elle et lui envoya son genou dans le ventre et son poing dans la figure. Victorieuse de son adversaire qui s'écroula à genoux, elle fut malgré tout prise par surprise par Wolfman qui l'attaqua dans le dos et la fit tomber au sol. Ce qui l'amena à côté de son beretta...

Kate se releva, un sourire de pur folie aux lèvres et visa un Foxie blême de douleur que Wolfman aidait à se relever avec une étonnante prévention.

\- Alors la rumeur est vraie ? Tu le préfères à moi, mon cœur ? Tu me déçois, tellement...

Le loup pâlit et poussa soudain Foxie sur le côté quand la Chasseresse tira dans sa direction avant de se jeter sur elle dans l'espoir de l'arrêter une bonne fois pour toutes.

Le combat fut rude entre eux, mélange de coup de poing et de prises d'arts martiaux, le tout sur un fond de bataille pour la possession du beretta qui passait d'un camp à l'autre. Wolfman pouvait sentir chaque bleu naître sur sa peau sous les coups féroces de Kate et il grimaça quand elle planta ses dents dans sa gorge. Même avec la protection du tissu, il sentit la pression de ses mâchoires et la piqûre de ses canines. Il l'éloigna d'un violent coup au visage mais la suprématiste revint aussitôt à la charge et le combat reprit avec plus de virulence.

Il s'acheva cependant brutalement quand Chasseresse s'effondra brusquement et sans raisons dans ses bras. Derrière elle apparut Foxie, et sa batte. Le voleur avait le teint pâle, les yeux écarquillés derrière son masque et ses mains tremblaient autour de son arme en aluminium.

\- Je l'ai... Elle.. bégaya-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- Elle est vivante, constata rapidement Wolfman avant de la ligoter soigneusement.

\- Merci mon dieu ! J'ai cru que je l'avais... Pas que ça aurait été une grande perte mais... J'aurais pas voulu... Je suis pas un...

Wolfman finit d'attacher Chasseresse avant de s'approcher de Foxie qui lui paraissait bien jeune d'un seul coup à regarder en tremblant la meurtrière évanouie.

\- Elle ira bien. Ou en tout cas, aussi bien qu'elle puisse aller... Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Heu... Une balade au clair de lune ?

\- Si tu es venu me donner un coup de main, c'est particulièrement idiot ! gronda Wolfman en relevant la tête Foxie pour examiner sa joue en train de gonfler et constater qu'il s'était tranché la lèvre inférieure.

\- Hey ! J'ai jamais dit ça, bougonna Foxie en se laissant faire.

\- Ne mens pas ! Tu...

« C'est bon Foxie ! Elle ne risque plus rien! » s'écria Alpha dans l'oreillette du renard et celle du loup à travers le récepteur de Robin.

\- Heu... Ok. C'est chouette, répondit Foxie avec d'autant plus de malaise que Wolfman tenait toujours son visage.

« Et devine qui m'a aidé ? »

\- Je dirais bien Robin vu que j'ai Wolfman en face de moi...

« Tu as... Oh. Je te dérange dans un moment important peut-être ? » se moqua gentiment son coéquipier.

Le bas du visage de Foxie, qui n'était pas caché par sa capuche, se mit à rougir. Il coupa rapidement la communication, gêné.

\- Tu n'étais vraiment pas là pour moi, remarqua Wolfman qui se sentait à la fois soulagé, intrigué et un peu déçu bizarrement.

\- Ma vie ne tourne pas que autour de toi ! râla Foxie sans éloigner son visage de cette main qui caressait sa joue intacte.

\- Alors pourquoi ? Qui est "elle" ?

\- C'est... Ça ne te regarde pas, marmonna le renard avec gêne. Est-ce que je te demande ce que tu fichais chez Hale, moi ?

\- Pas de vol ce soir ?

\- Pas prévu.

Wolfman se rendit compte de leur proximité. Était-ce lui ou Foxie qui avait avancé ? Dans tous les cas, ils étaient désormais tellement proches que le loup pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps devant lui, tellement proche qu'en se penchant en avant ils seraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, si proche que leurs lèvres s'effleuraient déjà...

Il n'y aurait pas d'excuse cette fois, s'ils s'embrassaient, ce ne serait pas dans un but de diversion ou de déstabilisation de l'autre ou même sous une impulsion. S'ils s'embrassaient, ce serait parce qu'ils se sentaient attirés l'un vers l'autre. Rien de moins.

Le cerveau de Wolfman se mit à tourner à plein régime, réfléchissant à la situation et aux éventuelles conséquences, songeant à l'avenir, à son rôle de justicier, à la jeunesse du jeune homme devant lui et à son passé... Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de tellement s'attarder sur le sujet. Foxie se fia davantage à son instinct et donna la dernière impulsion pour coller leur bouches l'un contre l'autre après à peine une paire de seconde d'hésitation.

Ses bras s'enroulèrent naturellement autour du cou du loup et leur souffles se mélangèrent pendant que leurs lèvres se goûtaient réellement pour la première fois, sans pression.

Ce fut un baiser doux, un brin désespéré et irrémédiablement dévastateur. Foxie tout comme Wolfman pouvait sentir son cœur s'emballer sous l'excitation. Le plus jeune demanda assez vite l'autorisation au loup d'approfondir le baiser en donnant de petits coups de langue contre la chair rose. Wolfman accepta la proposition avec un brin d'hésitation qui fut vite oublié quand une nouvelle chaleur naquit en lui alors que leurs deux langues se touchaient et s'apprivoisaient, que leurs corps se serrant l'un contre l'autre.

Foxie avait l'impression d'avoir la tête qui tournait et il dut resserrer ses bras autour du loup pour ne pas tomber tandis que ses jambes se transformaient en marshmallow. Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure sous l'effet du muscle humide envahissant sa bouche et des mains plaqués contre ses reins brûlant.

[](https://imgur.com/yVhETEV)

Les sirènes de polices retentirent, brisant leur instant. Ils durent se stopper malgré eux et s'écarter avec répugnance.

Foxie s'éloigna de Wolfman qui paraissait s'être statufié sur place dès la fin du baiser. Encore dans les nuages, Stiles se dirigea vers le bord du toit et se laissa glisser le long de l'échelle de secours pour entrer dans le dispensaire. Là, il releva sa capuche et rejoignit Scott dans une autre salle pour se changer.

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir passé un bon moment, sourit son meilleur ami.

\- Ouais, je me suis fait tabasser par une folle dingue et c'était le grand trip, râla Stiles sans conviction.

\- Et tu veux me faire croire qu'il n'y a eu que ça ? se moqua Scott.

\- Peut-être pas... Melissa va bien ? demanda-t-il pour détourner la conversation en enlevant son haut.

\- Oui. Elle a eu peur mais ça va maintenant, souffla le futur vétérinaire avec soulagement. Par contre...

\- Quoi ?

\- Je crois qu'elle m'a reconnu...

\- Elle a dit quelque chose ? s'inquiéta aussitôt l'hyperactif..

\- Non mais elle a eu ce regard... Tu sais ? Quand elle découvre que j'ai fait une énorme boulette et qu'elle n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit moi qui ai fait ça.

\- J'suis désolé mon pote, lui assura Stiles en se retournant pour le regarder avec tristesse.

\- Je pense qu'elle va réussir à le digérer. Je crois. Je l'espère...

\- Je suis avec toi.

\- Merci, lui sourit à nouveau Scott.

Stiles répondit à son sourire en lui enlaçant les épaules, puis ils se mêlèrent aux malades et visiteurs qui traînaient d'un air hagard dans les couloirs.

\- Stiles !

Le commissaire Stilinski venait d'entrer dans le dispensaire. Il se jeta sur son fils pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures et celui-ci grimaça, pas très discrètement, quand son père toucha le bleu naissant sur son ventre ou sa joue qui gonflait lentement mais sûrement.

\- Comment tu t'es fait ça ? demanda le commissaire avec inquiétude tandis que Melissa leur fournissait une poche de glace.

\- Tombé dans le couloir, soupira Stiles en posant avec bonheur le tissu froid contre son visage.

\- Comment ?

\- Il y avait du monde et j'ai trébuché.

\- Et pour ça ? demanda le commissaire en appuyant sur son ventre.

Stiles grimaça à nouveau et recula rapidement.

\- Un coup de pied perdu. Sérieux, c'est un interrogatoire p'pa ?

\- Je m'inquiète juste pour toi, Stiles, se justifia son père en s'adoucissant.

\- Je vais bien. Je suis maladroit c'est tout, c'est pas une nouveauté, ricana l'adolescent. Je vais bien p'pa. Sincèrement.

Le commissaire sourit avec lassitude à son fils avant de lui tapoter le bras en signe d'apaisement. Il rejoignit ensuite ses équipes qui prenaient les dépositions concernant l'incident et Stiles en profita pour s'éclipser le plus discrètement possible après un signe d'encouragement pour Scott qui allait sous peu devoir affronter sa mère.

Il rentra au petit appartement où lui et son père vivaient, la poche de glace toujours contre sa joue. Il se permit enfin de relâcher un peu la pression une fois la porte passée, enleva son haut et contempla l'énorme bleu qui était en train d'envahir la moitié de son ventre. Il appliqua une crème pour les hématomes, grimaçant à chaque effleurement, pressentant que les prochains jours allaient être douloureux pour lui.

Enfin, il alla s'allonger dans son lit et ferma les yeux, serra un large coussin contre son torse. Ses mains et ses bras se mirent lentement à trembler alors qu'il laissait les souvenirs de cette nuit lui revenir en mémoire. Son corps se crispa, abdominaux et mâchoires compris. Son esprit lui montra en boucle le pistolet de Chasseresse dirigé droit sur lui. Il voyait la mort s'approcher à toute vitesse, encore et encore, n'échappant à la mort que grâce aux réflexes de Wolfman. Il était passé si proche... Trop proche ! Il frissonnait en imaginant son corps froid éclaboussé de sang sur le toit de l'immeuble, le visage de son père en le découvrant, celui de Scott aussi... Ses ongles crissèrent sur la taie d'oreiller et sa gorge se noua. Il mordit dans le coussin et cria dedans, laissant s'exprimer un peu de sa frustration et beaucoup de sa peur.

Et puis, ses souvenirs le ramenèrent à l'autre moment de la soirée. Lui et Wolfman sur le toit. Leurs corps pressés l'un contre et cette chaleur se répandant en lui pour aller se loger dans son ventre et dans son cœur... Leurs langues jouant ensemble, le goût de café de Wolfman et son odeur d'eau de Cologne qui n'arrivait pas à masquer la senteur plus mâle que dégageait sa peau, surtout après un combat aussi physiquement éprouvant.

Stiles se détendit et desserra son emprise sur son oreiller. Il laissa un sourire fleurir sur son visage, lécha ses lèvres pour retrouver un peu du baiser de Wolfman et réussit enfin à s'endormir.

 

A suivre...


	5. Le secret de Foxie

Le commissaire Stilinski lisait et relisait le dossier sous ses yeux, espérant avoir une soudaine illumination concernant l'affaire de l'intrusion à l'hôtel de ville. Rien n'avait été volé, il n'y avait eu aucun dégât en dehors d'une fenêtre brisée et on ne savait toujours pas comment l'intrus était entré ! Un vrai casse-tête. Qui n'en serait pas un si le maire ne l'appelait pas tous les jours pour savoir comment avançait l'enquête. Savoir qui s'était introduit dans le bureau de Gérard Argent était, bien évidemment, plus important que les dizaines d'affaires de meurtres et d'enlèvements qui encombraient son bureau...

Un courant d'air froid fit frissonner le chef de la police de Gotham, qui leva pour fermer la fenêtre. Fenêtre qu'il n'avait pas ouverte à bien y réfléchir…

\- Commissaire.

Stilinski se retourna brusquement et découvrit Wolfman, debout dans un coin d'ombre de la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Je suis censé vous arrêter si je vous trouve, je vous rappelle, remarqua le commissaire avec nervosité.

\- J'ai des documents qui vont vous intéresser, déclara sobrement Wolfman.

\- Est-ce que je peux espérer qu'il s'agisse d'information concernant le visiteur nocturne de l'hôtel de ville ? Si tant est que ce n'était pas vous...

\- L'intrusion n'est pas de mon fait mais ce que j'apporte devrait la faire passer au plus bas de vos prorités. Êtes-vous au courant du trafic de médicaments qui sévit actuellement ?

\- Un peu que je le suis ! Mon fils en a été la victime, répliqua vivement le commissaire avec un semblant de colère. A cause de ça il a cru devenir fou…

\- Votre fils… Ceci est à lui ? demanda Wolfman en attrapant un tube orange sur le bord du bureau.

\- Oh misère… Il a dû les oublier quand il est passé ce midi…

\- Adderall ? lut le justicier avec intérêt.

\- Ce n'est pas un secret et je ne vois même pas comment ça pourrait en être un, soupira le commissaire, son visage marqué par les soucis. Stiles souffre depuis toujours d'un trouble de l'attention avec hyperactivité. Croyez-moi Wolfman, j'aime réellement mon fils, mais j'ai pourtant bien cru à plusieurs reprises que j'allais l'étrangler quand il s'est retrouvé une semaine à prendre un faux traitement… Et donc, vous m'avez apporté de quoi coffrer les coupables pour ne plus jamais avoir à revivre cet enfer ?

Wolfman déposa une liasse de papier sur le bureau du commissaire. Celui-ci se pencha et commença à examiner les feuillets tout en jurant de plus en plus fort.

\- Où avez-vous trouvé tout... Bien voyons, souffla le commissaire Stilinski en découvrant son bureau soudainement vide et sa fenêtre à nouveau ouverte.

Il soupira, se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil et continua sa lecture. En effet, le maire Argent n'allait plus être soucis avant longtemps avec de telles preuves…

000

Derek regardait les écrans de surveillance de la ville tout en jouant avec le tube de comprimés prit chez le commissaire. Il attendait, comme toujours, que se commette un crime qui demanderait l'intervention de Wolfman. Dans un monde idéal, Derek serait considéré comme un dangereux paranoïaque à tendance schizoïde, mais dans un monde idéal, Druidesse ne viendrait pas juste de s'échapper de l'asile d'Eichen House et Kanima ne roderait pas dans les égouts à la recherche de victimes, sans parler de Deucalion et des autres…

\- Ça va Derek ? demanda Isaac avec timidité en s'approchant. T'as l'air un peu bizarre depuis ta visite chez Stilinski…

\- Je réfléchis. J'émets des hypothèses, répondit le brun en continuant de tourner et retourner le flacon de pilule.

Isaac jeta un regard d'incompréhension à Boyd mais ce dernier restait imperturbablement neutre, le visage lisse de toutes expressions.

\- À quel sujet ? insista le blond.

\- Foxie.

\- Ah...

Isaac roula des yeux et cessa de s'inquiéter.

Foxie retournait le cerveau de Wolfman et ça n'avait rien d'une nouveauté. C'était comme ça depuis leur première rencontre ! Le voleur arrivait toujours à déclencher des réactions violentes chez son tuteur, que ce soit de la colère, de la surprise, de la déception à une occasion ou bien d'autres choses encore… Le protégé de Derek se demandait juste combien de temps celui-ci allait encore mettre avant d'admettre ce qu'il ressentait ! Probablement encore très longtemps connaissant le bougre… Mais l'espoir faisait vivre.

\- Le voilà, déclara subitement son boss. Il entre dans l'un des casinos de Deucalion... Idiot inconscient, jura Derek entre ses lèvres. Isaac, tu restes ici.

\- Mais… Et Alpha ? Et si ça tourne mal ? C'est Deucalion !

\- Tu restes ici ! Je dois m'occuper de ça seul.

Isaac essaya de protester et voulut même enfiler son costume, mais Boyd l'empêcha de le suivre au grand soulagement de Wolfman. Ce soir, il avait besoin d'être à nouveau un loup solitaire et ce malgré les inquiétudes de son jeune acolyte.

Derek ne prit pas la wolfmobile, trop visible, mais enfourcha plutôt la wolfcycle avant de s'élancer dans la noirceur de la nuit.

 

000

 

Foxie se demandait s'il ne visait pas un haut... Voler des riches demeures, des collectionneurs ou même des musées, c'était dangereux mais dans l'ensemble le pire qu'il risquait c'était de se faire coffrer. Détourner une cargaison de faux médicaments, c'était déjà un niveau au-dessus mais c'était une question de vie ou de mort donc le jeu en valait la chandelle. S'infiltrer dans le bureau du maire ? Là déjà, il passait un niveau dans l'inconscience. Les gros bras d'Argent ne se seraient certainement pas contentés de le remettre sagement à son père après l'avoir attrapé ! Mais s'introduire dans l'un des casinos de Deucalion, qui était ni plus ni moins que le plus grand parrain du crime de Gotham...

\- Alpha, rappelle-moi pourquoi je suis ici ? chuchota Foxie en naviguant dans les couloirs avec la plus grande prudence.

« Tu pensais pouvoir trouver les vrais relevés de compte de Deucalion prouvant qu'il détourne l'argent public destiné aux associations d'aides sociales, et accessoirement, il aurait aussi planqué dans son coffre une paire de bracelet antique romain en or »

\- Donc j'ai raison de faire ça hein ?

« J'ai pas dit ça ! Et si tu veux faire demi-tour je suis complètement pour ! Tu mets carrément ta vie en jeu sur ce coup-là ! »

\- Crois-moi, j'en suis très conscient là... Mais... Heu... J'aurais plutôt besoin d'encouragement...

Le voleur entendit Alpha soupirer dans son oreillette.

« Fini vite dans ce cas, Foxie »

Ledit Foxie retrouva le sourire et un peu de courage à l'entente de ce surnom. Alpha l'avait trouvé au débotté quand ils avaient croisé Wolfman et Robin pour la première fois. C'était le surnom que lui donnait sa mère et il lui rappelait pourquoi il faisait tout ça. Parce que les documents permettraient de faire couler les coupables et parce que l'argent de ses larcins faisait survivre son quartier et lui donnait la possibilité d'acheter certaines informations, parfois même des preuves.

Prenant une grande inspiration, le voleur masqué crocheta la porte du bureau de Ennis, patron de ce casino et lieutenant de Deucalion. L'homme était actuellement avec son boss à une réception mondaine. Officiellement, il l'accompagnait en qualité de possible successeur pour la couverture visible et honnête des entreprises de Deucalion. Officieusement, personne ne pouvait croire un instant en voyant Ennis qu'il était là pour autre chose que jouer des poings en cas de besoin...

Trouver le coffre-fort fut facile pour Foxie de même que le forcer. Son père ferait probablement une crise cardiaque s'il l'apprenait mais il était devenu très doué pour ouvrir tout ce qui avait une serrure, physique ou électronique ! Les bracelets n'étaient malheureusement pas présents mais le dossier si.

\- Je prends le chemin de la sortie, avertit le renard.

« Fais attention ».

Foxie sourit au ton maternel de son meilleur ami et se mit en route.

Tout ne se passa malheureusement pas comme prévu... Le voleur se fit repérer par un garde au détour d'un couloir, puis un autre en tentant de fuir le premier. Il dut prendre un chemin alternatif pour s'échapper et il se retrouva au beau milieu du casino, esquivant les milles mains qui tentaient de l'attraper alors que lui essayait désespérément de s'échapper. Durant sa course effrénée entre les tables de black-jack, Foxie entendit Alpha le prévenir qu'il était en route, il ne fut donc pas étonné de voir une moto l'attendre alors qu'il sortait en trombe du casino par la porte de derrière.

Sauf que ce n'était pas Alpha et sa moto-crosse, réalisa-t-il très rapidement. C'était Wolfman et sa moto ultra-équipée.

\- On va t'avoir sale gosse ! cria l'un des gardes en sortant derrière lui avec trois de ses collègues.

\- Vous ne préférez pas faire comme si vous ne m'aviez pas vu ? proposa Foxie en reculant lentement, tout en gardant un œil sur Wolfman dont il ne connaissait pas les intentions.

\- Tu vas regretter de t'être introduit ici, gronda un autre garde en dépliant une matraque téléscopique.

Foxie déglutit difficilement. Il avait la vague impression que son heure était venue.

\- Je t'aimais bien Alpha. Tu sais quoi dire à qui tu sais si je reviens pas vivant...

« Ne dis pas des trucs pareils ! Et puis Wolfman est là non ? Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne suis pas venu te chercher ? »

\- Parce que tu veux te débarrasser de moi ? Oh merde, ils attaquent !

Les quatre gardes se jetèrent brusquement sur lui. Foxie se défendit de son mieux, esquivant beaucoup, se prenant quelques coups parfois mais répliquant par d'autres. Ça n'avait rien d'évident de combattre plusieurs types à la fois mais la petite taille de la ruelle l'aidait bien. Enfin... Disons que ça limitait la casse. En particulier la casse de ses propres os. Et puis subitement, tout devint plus facile. Il se retrouva à n'affronter plus qu'un garde qu'il put mettre au tapis sans grande difficulté avant de se tourner vers ses autres adversaires.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent tous grands et son cœur fit une brusque embardée.

Wolfman combattait. Pour lui. Il se fondait dans les ombres de la ruelle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient pour mieux attaquer les gardes, les frappants puissamment de ses poings et de ses jambes. De là où il était, Foxie avait l'impression de voir un ballet aussi beau que meurtrier. Il se rendit à peine compte que le combat prenait fin tant il était absorbé par la vision des mouvements souples et dévastateur de Wolfman, sa silhouette sortie des ténèbres se découpant à la faible lueur de la lampe de secours.

Le justicier se tourna vers lui, ses yeux brillant dans le noir. Il le détaillait de bas en haut et Foxie sentit son cœur s'emballer un peu plus. Wolfman n'était jamais aussi excitant que lorsqu'il paraissait dangereux, un loup aux crocs aiguisés au milieu des moutons et des chiens de berger. Foxie se lécha les lèvres, autant par nervosité que par envie. Un sourire incontrôlable étira ses lèvres quand Wolfman s'approcha de lui avant qu'il ne s'avance à son tour, pour mieux enlacer le justicier.

\- Tes muscles ne sont pas juste là pour la déco, ça c'est sûr, sourit le voleur, en tâtant un des pectoraux gonflés par l'exercice sans aucune pudeur.

\- Ça à l'air de te plaire, commenta Wolfman en plaçant sa mains dans le creux des reins de Foxie.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas, confirma-t-il dans un souffle, tout son corps frissonnant de plaisir sous la prise du loup.

Incapable de résister à la tentation de ces lèvres cerclées d'un début de barbe noire, Foxie l'embrassa, mordillant légèrement la chaire rose et pulpeuse. Loin de le repousser, le justicier se laissa entraîner par le baiser à son plus grand bonheur, pressant un peu plus ses mains contre la zone sensible de ses reins en feu.

Foxie pouvait sentir la barbe piquer le bord de ses lèvres et râper ses joues, rendant sa peau plus sensible encore au baiser. Les mains de Wolfman parcoururent son dos, échauffant chaque centimètre de peau touché malgré la présence de son sweat. Leurs langues dansaient l'une avec l'autre dans la chaude humidité de leur bouche et Foxie oublia complètement où il se trouvait, ne tenant plus compte que de ce corps musclé pressé contre le sien par deux bras puissants.

La porte mal huilée du casino s'ouvrit en grinçant, brisant le moment et les froidissant aussi sûrement qu'un seau d'eau gelé.

Wolfman réagit aussitôt en s'éloignant tandis que le cœur de Foxie s'emballait à nouveau mais de panique cette fois. Le justicier lui prit la main et le tira vivement derrière lui. en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire Foxie se retrouva assis sur la moto, derrière Wolfman qui démarra en trombe après avoir remis son casque.

Le renard profita allègrement de la situation pour se coller tout contre le loup, ses bras resserrés autour des abdominaux crispés par l'effort. Le vent sifflait autour de lui, faisant claquer son sweat sur sa peau tandis que la moto filait dans la nuit, semant sans mal leurs poursuivants. La sensation de vitesse en plus de celle d'être contre Wolfman grisa complètement Foxie.

« T'es toujours vivant ? » demanda Alpha avec inquiétude à son oreillette.

\- Oh ouais ! répondit Foxie avec un grand sourire. Rentre chez toi et rassure ta mère, je peux me débrouiller seul maintenant.

« N'hésite pas à me rappeler si jamais... »

\- Yep, bonne nuit mon pote !

Foxie entendit Alpha couper son communicateur, après quoi, il posa sa joue sur le dos de Wolfman, raffermit sa prise et laissa le justicier l'amener où il voulait en toute confiance. Il pouvait même le conduire au commissariat que Stiles n'était pas sûr de lui en vouloir.

C'était à la fois effrayant et excitant de laisser le contrôle de la situation à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même ou Alpha, quelqu'un qui pouvait se révéler aussi bien son ami que son ennemi, mais surtout, à quelqu'un qui le rendait complètement dingue et lui faisait littéralement tourner la tête. Surtout quand ils s'embrassaient.

La petite balade s'arrêta quand Wolfman se gara au bas d'un immeuble et Foxie descendit mollement du véhicule, ses jambes le faisant chanceler, pendant que le héros retirait son casque – mais pas son masque – toujours assis sur son véhicule.

\- C'était sympa la balade, ton bolide va clairement plus vite que celui d'Alpha ! s'extasia le renard.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Le reste n'était pas désagréable non plus...

\- Heureux de ne pas être « désagréable », sourit Foxie avec malice.

\- Que faisais-tu dans ce casino ? demanda Wolfman plus sérieusement.

\- C'est un secret !

\- Tu réalises que tu t'es véritablement mis en danger ?

Foxie leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

\- C'était nécessaire. Et question prudence, je doute d'avoir des conseils à recevoir de Monsieur « je conduis à deux cents à l'heure sur ma moto en pleine ville ».

\- Je sais ce que je fais, répliqua Wolfman.

\- Et moi aussi, répondit aussitôt Foxie.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard dans une ambiance lourde, jusqu'à ce que Wolfman soupir, abandonnant apparemment. Le voleur fut surpris autant que réjouit. Il se détendit sensiblement et un petit sourire prit place sur son visage.

\- Et maintenant, j'ai droit à un baiser avant que tu partes ? demanda-t-il malicieusement.

\- Peut-être... Mais avant, je devais te donner ça. Tu l'as oublié chez ton père ce midi, indiqua calmement Wolfman en lançant le tube d'Adderall vers lui.

\- Je me demandais justement ce que j'avais pu en faire ! Merci de me l'avoir ramené ! Par contre il m'a pas dit que tu…

Stiles se figea brusquement, réalisant ce qu'il venait tout juste de se passer.

\- Hé merde, dit-il en cachant son visage avec ses mains. J'imagine que c'est trop tard pour démentir ?

\- Sans aucun doute, Stiles.

Le jeune homme soupira et se frotta le crâne à travers sa capuche.

\- Tu as l'intention de tout lui dire ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

\- A qui ?

\- A mon... Au commissaire, avoua Foxie dans une grimace.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait de savoir ce que tu fais la nuit, déclara posément Wolfman.

\- Non, il détesterait... Mais je ne fais pas ça pour m'amuser, quelle que soit l'impression que je donne !

\- C'est tout de même très dangereux, pour toi comme pour ton complice, ce soir en a été la preuve.

\- Donc tu vas lui dire, conclut Stiles, la gorge serrée.

Les yeux clairs le regardèrent avec compassion et le jeune homme sentit un début de panique l'envahir. Quand son père allait découvrir ça... On était bien loin de ses bêtises d'ado ou même d'adulte. Pas sûr que son commissaire de père digère un truc pareil. Pas sûr qu'il ne le mette pas tout simplement à la porte, malgré toute l'affection qu'ils se portaient...

\- Je ne lui dirai rien, annonça Wolfman calmement. Pas ce soir et pas demain non plus...

\- Vrai ?! s'éclaira Stiles.

\- Mais si je te revoie en tant que Foxie... Il saura.

L'enthousiasme de Stiles se refroidit aussitôt. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais...

\- Ce n'est pas négociable, le coupa Wolfman avec fermeté. Tu ne voles plus et tu ne portes plus ce costume, jamais, sinon j'informe ton père.

\- T'as pas le droit de me faire un coup pareil ! Et toi alors ? Et nous deux ?

\- C'est mieux que ça se termine ici, pour tout, déclara très sérieusement le loup avant de remettre son casque.

\- Mais... Non ! Reviens ! Wolfman ! cria Stiles au justicier qui s'éloignait sur sa moto. Merde !

Le jeune homme donna un coup de pied dans le vide, frustré, et se tourna vers l'immeuble derrière lui. Comme un rappel qu'il était grillé depuis le tout début, il découvrit que Wolfman l'avait déposé juste devant chez lui. A la fois dépité et en colère, Stiles monta jusque chez lui et appela Scott.

« Besoin d'aide ? l'interrogea immédiatement son meilleur ami. »

\- Non. Je... Scott...

« Il t'a laissé au milieu de nulle part et je dois te chercher ? » s'inquiéta aussi le latino.

\- Non. Je suis chez moi mais... Il sait.

« Il sait quoi ? »

\- Il a découvert qui je... Qui j'étais... déglutit Stiles avec difficulté.

« On doit partir pour le Canada ? »

\- Il ne dira rien.

« Et... C'est pas bien ? » demanda Scott, inquiété par la voix étrange de son ami.

\- Il ne dira rien à condition que Foxie ne sorte plus...

« Je suis désolé vieux... »

\- Tu sais c'est quoi le pire ? On s'est embrassé ce soir et pas juste un peu ! C'était... C'était vraiment intense. Et là... C'est comme s'il m'avait jeté...

« Ça va aller ? Tu veux que je vienne ? »

\- Non c'est bon... C'est juste que... Ça m'énerve !

« Je comprends mais... C'est peut-être pas un mal ? Ce qu'on faisait c'était dangereux et je te parle même pas de les fréquenter ! Alors c'est peut-être pas plus mal de tout arrêter tant qu'il en est encore temps... »

\- Tout arrêter ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

« Heu... Bah de ranger ton costume. Prendre ta retraite de voleur... Et oublier Wolfman » fit la voix hésitante de Scott.

\- Ça c'est dans ses rêves ! Hors de question que j'arrête ! s'écria Stiles avec colère. Je dois juste trouver un point de pression équivalent sur lui !

« Je le sens mal » soupira son meilleur ami.

\- Toi et moi, on doit découvrir qui est Wolfman !

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Je veux dire, ce serait plus raisonnable qu'on s'arrête et il doit très bien protéger sa vie privée alors... »

\- Il est hors de question que j'abandonne si facilement ! Et puis, si on trouve qui est Wolfman, on trouve aussi qui est Robin...

« Parfois je ne sais pas si je t'aime ou si je te déteste... » souffla longuement son frère de cœur dans le téléphone.

\- Tu m'adores ! Alors, prêt pour l'enquête ?

« Ouais, mais demain, là il est trois heures du matin au cas où tu aurais oublié... »

\- Lâcheur, plaisanta Stiles. Bonne nuit.

« Bonne nuit bro. Essaye de dormir, même si te connaissant j'y crois pas trop... »

Stiles raccrocha, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Absolument pas fatigué, il soigna ses quelques blessures, scanna les documents volés à Ennis pour s'en garder une copie et mit sous enveloppe le reste, qu'il déposera directement dans la boite aux lettres du commissariat dès le lendemain. Ensuite, il sortit son ordinateur et commença un fichier « Wolfman ».

Si l'autre croyait pouvoir se débarrasser de lui aussi facilement... C'est qu'il le connaissait bien mal ! Non seulement il ne comptait pas arrêter d'être Foxie, son seul moyen de se venger et de protéger un minimum cette ville qu'il aimait, mais il était surtout hors de question qu'il ne puisse plus jamais profiter des lèvres du justicier ! Des lèvres et du reste d'ailleurs...

Stiles fit craquer ses doigts avec application et commença à inscrire tout ce qu'il savait concernant le héros de Gotham city.

 

A suivre...


	6. Derek et Stiles

Derek était assis à son bureau, le regard vide et le visage renfrogné. En grand sur le mur d'en face se trouvait un tableau de lui et toute sa famille. Ses deux parents, nobles et fiers, et ses deux sœurs, aussi malicieuses l'une que l'autre, même en peinture.

Dans sa tête une scène se rejouait. La même scène, encore et encore, qui revenait le hanter comme elle l'avait déjà fait cent fois, mille fois, dix mille fois avant ça.

Sa famille et lui, sortant heureux et enthousiastes du cinéma. Cora qui lui vole sa casquette et la met sur sa tête comme le héros du film, qui court devant sans regarder devant elle, qui bute contre un homme.

Un pistolet noir et menaçant contre la tête de sa sœur, Laura qui se met devant lui pour tenter de lui cacher la vue, ses parents qui supplient, l'homme qui demande de l'argent.

Ses parents sont nerveux, le voleur panique, **BANG** ! Le coup part.

Sa sœur tombe au sol. Derek hurle. Le voleur jure. Son père fait un pas en avant.

**BANG ! BANG !**

Deux autres coups de feu. Derek hurle. Hurle ! Laura le sert très fort. Leurs parents, leur sœur, étalés au sol. Trois flaques de sang. Qui grandissent. Encore.

L'odeur du fer, de la mort.

Il hurle.

Derek halète dans son bureau et revient difficilement à la réalité en donnant un violent coup de poing sur son bureau. Il doit retourner au présent, il le doit ! Avant de devenir fou...

La douleur envahit sa main, remonta le long de son bras et le ramena à la réalité actuelle. Loin de cette ruelle, loin de cette sortie familiale qui avait tourné au drame. Derek détourna les yeux du tableau, le corps encore tremblant sous les souvenirs, la peau couverte de sueur froide, et son regard fut attiré vers la photo de sa sœur, Laura, assassiné bien plus tard par le parrain du crime de l'époque. Juste à côté d'elle, les iris chocolat de Page et son sourire adorable piégé sur papier glacé. La jolie trapéziste, la première femme qu'il avait vraiment aimé, la première Robin aussi. L'ultime preuve que dans ce monde, il n'était pas destiné à avoir une vie heureuse.

\- Derek ? appela doucement Isaac sur le pas de porte. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Le loup sans famille secoua la tête pour s'extirper de ses souvenirs et lâcha le cadre photo qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir attrapé.

\- Ce sont mes histoires, répondit Derek sombrement.

\- Parfois, c'est pas mal d'en parler, non ?

\- Tu veux me dire quelque chose ? questionna son tuteur en fronçant les sourcils.

Isaac baissa les yeux, visiblement pas certain de devoir énoncer ce qui le tracassait.

\- Parle, tu sais que je ne te ferai rien, fit Derek en voulant se montrer rassurant face à son protégé.

\- P-pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir renoncé à… A Foxie ?

Des images de Paiges, souriante, heureuse, traversèrent l'esprit de Wolfman par flash. Puis ce fut son cadavre, ensanglanté, lacéré, son visage abominablement déformé par la douleur. Un message de la part de Void, l'homme le plus dangereusement déséquilibré vivant à Gotham. Un vétéran de la guerre actuellement enfermé à Eichen House. Mais pour combien de temps ? Cet asile était une vraie passoire ! Et Void n'était pas le seul criminel extrêmement dangereux qu'il renfermait, il était juste le plus cinglé...

\- Son père ne me pardonnerait pas sa mort, répondit Derek avec toute la conviction dont il se sentait capable en se levant de son bureau.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? On ne sait même pas qui est son père !

Derek tourna le dos à Isaac et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur pour la Wolfcave en silence.

\- Attends ! s'écria son protégé en le rejoignant à grand pas. Tu le sais toi, c'est ça ? C'est comme ça que tu l'as convaincu de ne plus apparaître ! Tu sais qui est Foxie ! Qui est-ce ? Derek !

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, rétorqua fermement Wolfman en se tourna vers son acolyte pour le toiser du regard. Pour sa sécurité et pour la tienne, tu ne dois pas savoir, compris ?

\- Tu as parlé de sa sécurité en premier Der', nota Isaac sans amertume. Il y a un truc entre vous deux ! Il serait temps que tu...

Isaac s'arrêta dans sa phrase, la poigne ferme de Boyd lui broyant presque l'épaule. Le blond se tourna vers le majordome, furieux, et rencontra deux gouffres noirs de tristesse. Boyd secoua lentement la tête avant de lui tendre le costume du rouge-gorge, pas le sien, mais le premier. Un costume déchiré et couvert de sang. Derek avait toujours refusé qu'il soit rapiécé ou même nettoyé.

\- Souhaitez-vous accompagner Monsieur Hale dans sa ronde ce soir ? l'interrogea Boyd d'une voix douce.

Les mains d'Isaac se crispèrent sur le tissus. Il observa Derek qui mettait son costume de Wolfman en silence un peu plus loin, le regard hanté.

\- Je… Oui… Je vais l'accompagner, souffla Isaac, vaincu.

Le second Robin rendit le costume du premier au majordome avec respect avant d'enfiler sa propre tenue et de rejoindre le justicier qui attendait patiemment dans sa voiture.

Ce soir là, Foxie et Alpha ne firent pas plus d'apparition que les soirs précédents depuis deux semaines. Wolfman et Robin combattirent le crime avec une efficacité d'autant plus redoutable qu'une sombre aura flottait autour du loup solitaire. Elle semblait absorber la moindre étincelle de lumière.

 

000

 

Aujourd'hui était un jour exceptionnel pour Gotham city. Gérard Argent, son maire destitué et récemment promu au rang de trafiquant de médicaments, allait être jugé. C'était le procès de l'année et Stiles n'aurait voulu le manquer pour rien au monde et il y avait des tas de raisons à cela !

Pour commencer il n'avait jamais aimé le maire, le trouvant faux et imbus de lui-même. Son instinct lui avait donné raison semblait-il. Le voir déchoir allait être un régal pour lui. De plus, en tant qu'étudiant en journalisme, Il ne pouvait se permettre de louper un moment pareil ! Plus personnellement, ce gars était directement ou indirectement responsable de la mort de sa mère et rien que pour ça, Stiles avait envie de voir son visage décomposer au moment du verdict… Et enfin, il y avait sa raison secrète, celle qui l'angoissait au plus profond de son être : son père avait reçu des menaces de mort. Plusieurs. Dont certaines accompagnées de cadavres de petits animaux ou des fleurs séchées.

Cela rendait Stiles tellement nerveux que ses jambes tressautaient en permanence. Il était clair qu'avec la foule présente, ce jour était idéal si quelqu'un voulait assassiner le commissaire Stilinski…

\- Bonjour.

Stiles fit un véritable bond sur sa chaise, surpris que quelqu'un lui adresse la parole. Il tourna la tête et découvrit l'héritier Hale, placide comme à son habitude, à croire que ce mec n'avait pas d'emmerdes plus difficiles à gérer que la sauce accompagnant son steak de maître.

\- 'lut, répondit-il presque avec méfiance.

Le fils du commissaire n'avait jamais autant croisé l'héritier Hale que ces derniers temps. Que ce soit lors de l'arrestation du maire, au commissariat ou durant une conférence de presse sur l'avenir de Gotham, Hale semblait toujours présent, droit dans ses bottes, couvert ses vêtements de luxe, chauffeur et limousine à portée de main – sans parler de Boucle d'or. Plus étrange encore, le milliardaire réussissait l'exploit de passer presque miraculeusement entre les gouttes de corruption et de malversations que le maire Hale répandaient tout autour de lui depuis les débuts de l'enquête. À croire que la Hale corporation ne trempait dans aucune combine louche, chose qiue Stiles avait du mal à croire.

\- J'ai croisé votre père sur les marches du tribunal, essaya le Hale.

\- Il fait la sécurité, expliqua simplement le fils du commissaire en mordillant l'embout de son crayon. Il allait bien ? Tout semblait… Normal, dehors ?

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda cuillère en argent à côté de lui en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Rien… Rien qui vous concerne… Je… Vous pouvez garder ma place ? Je reviens tout de suite ! dit Stiles en s'éjectant de sa chaise.

Il fallait qu'il se rassure, il en avait besoin ! Il passa rapidement la sécurité – privilège de connaître tous les flics par leurs petits noms – et se précipita vers l'extérieur pour vérifier si son père était bien vivant. Ce qu'il était, à son grand soulagement. Il scanna rapidement du regard les alentours, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il aurait aimé demander à Scott de surveiller les alentours grâce au caméra mais il donnait actuellement un coup de main au dispensaire, ce dernier étant débordé par l'afflux de patient. L'affaire révélée des faux médicaments avait déclenché un mouvement de panique et tout le monde se précipitait sur les hôpitaux pour faire vérifier leurs traitements ou rediagnostiquer leurs maladies.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à l'extérieur ?

Stiles sursauta à nouveau. Il était décidément beaucoup trop nerveux… Il fit un faux sourire un peu tremblant à son père qui le regardait sévèrement.

\- Je voulais juste être sûr que tu… Que tu allais bien.

\- Stiles… Tout le périmètre est sous protection maximale, tu dois t'en douter non ?

\- Ouais, mais c'est pour protéger Argent ! Pas toi !

\- Nous sommes très capables de faire les deux et ce n'est pas la première fois que…

Le commissaire s'arrêta brusquement de parler, gêné, tandis que le sang de Stiles se glaçait un peu plus dans ses veines.

\- Ce sont pas les premières menaces de mort que tu reçois, c'est ça que t'allais dire, hein ? Et c'est censé me rassurer ? s'emporta son fils.

\- Stiles, retourne à l'intérieur, tu veux ? Je me sentirai, moi, plus rassuré. Derek Hale n'est pas venu te voir ?

\- Si, je me demande d'ailleurs ce qui lui a pris, ronchonna le jeune homme.

\- Je le lui ai demandé, comme une faveur. Je voulais qu'il garde un œil sur toi.

\- Génial ! Maintenant tu demandes à un gosse de riche de me baby-sitter !

\- Je pense juste qu'il serait le plus à même de te calmer si jamais ce que tu entends ravive de mauvais souvenir, souffla son père en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Et en quoi "lui" serait efficace pour ça, hein ? marmonna Stiles qui s'était un peu calmé grâce à ce faible contact.

\- Parce qu'il sait ce que c'est que de perdre des proches dans des circonstances tragiques. S'il te plaît, mets-toi à l'abri à l'intérieur.

\- Donc, tu confirmes que c'est dangereux ici !

\- Je vais le ramener, annonça Derek dans le dos de Stiles.

\- Merci Hale, un jour je vous revaudrai ça.

\- Mais… contesta Stiles.

\- Suis-le fils et laisse-moi faire mon travail.

Hale le tenant fermement par les épaules, Stiles fut bien obligé de rejoindre l'intérieur du tribunal, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de maudire l'homme dans plusieurs langues différentes.

Ils se rassirent dans salle d'audience et Stiles recommença à mâchonner nerveusement son crayon tandis que Hale écrivait sur son téléphone portable, l'air concentré.

Lorsque Chasseresse intervint à l'extérieur du tribunal plusieurs minutes plus tard, les portes de la salle d'audience furent aussitôt fermés par précaution. Stiles se précipita vers elles et tambourina dessus pour sortir, insultant les officiers du palais de justice qui refusaient de le laisser retrouver son père tout en donnant des coups de poings et de pieds au hasard autour de lui. Il ne se calma que lorsque quelqu'un annonça l'arrivée de Wolfman et Robin. Arrivée rapide, nota Stiles avec soulagement dans un coin de sa tête qui n'était pas envahi par la peur de voir son père mourir alors que l'un des policiers l'asseyait sur une chaise en retrait.

Le combat à l'extérieur parut interminable à Stiles tandis qu'il se rongeait les ongles dans la salle d'audience et son imagination fonctionna à plein régime, lui montrant tous les scénarios catastrophes possibles. Il ne sentit pas vraiment la crise de panique venir mais elle le faucha tout de même alors que la certitude que son père avait été blessé voire même tué sur le parvis du tribunal se frayait un chemin dans son esprit.

Avec une foule inquiète et de plus en nerveuse, pour ne pas dire énervée, les officiers arrêtèrent rapidement de prêter attention au jeune homme désormais non violent qui se balançait sur sa chaise en se griffant la gorge.

Stiles commençait à se dire que la fin approchait pour lui, des taches noires parasitant sa vision, des larmes de douleur et de terreur envahissant ses yeux, quand cuillère en argent s'agenouilla devant lui, une main sur son genou et l'autre sur son épaule.

\- C'est fini, lui dit Hale. Le commissaire va bien, Chasseresse ne lui a fait aucun mal.

Stiles fit étonnamment confiance à ce regard clair et grave. Il inspira brutalement, ferma les yeux de soulagement et toute son énergie le quitta. Le milliardaire le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe et l'apprenti journaliste se retrouva le front contre son épaule, tremblant comme une feuille.

Confusément, tandis qu'il retrouvait son souffle avec lenteur et ravalait ses larmes, il se demanda où était passé Hale durant l'incident. Il était sûr de ne pas l'avoir vu dans le tribunal une fois les portes fermées, il était même à peu près certain que ce dernier n'était pas à côté de lui quand l'alerte avait été donnée...

 

000

 

Wolfman posa le sac de glace sur son avant-bras barré de trois longues estafilades dans un soupir de soulagement. Kanima ne l'avait pas loupé… Pas plus que Chasseresse devant le tribunal en début de semaine. A croire que les dingues de Gotham avaient décidé de sortir d'Eichen House pour respirer un peu d'air frais ! Et accessoirement, pour tuer des gens, ou torturer des gens, ou menacer des gens… Une vraie plaie.

\- Comment va Robin ? demanda-t-il à son majordome.

\- Il a réussi à s'endormir grâce au somnifère, Monsieur. Dès demain, notre médecin viendra changer ses pansements. Je vous conseillerai bien d'aller vous aussi vous reposer dans chambre mais…

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'écouter, poursuivit Derek avec un début de sourire amusé.

\- A mon grand regret, soupira le majordome aux cheveux gris. Une bouteille de Scotch vous attend dans votre bureau ainsi qu'un sandwich que j'espère bien que vous mangerez.

\- Tu peux aller te reposer toi aussi Boyd, je peux m'occuper de moi-même.

\- J'ai un doute à ce sujet… déclara sincèrement le majordome. Enfin, vous savez comment m'appeler en cas de problème.

Wolfman hocha la tête, enleva le reste de son costume et enfila un jogging lâche avant de poser une compresse grasse sur sa blessure. Il prit ensuite l'ascenseur menant de la wolfcave à son bureau, une lourde lassitude engourdissant ses membres après l'agitation de cette nuit.

Comme promis, alcool et nourriture l'attendaient sur le bureau dans un plateau en argent. Derek se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil de cuir en soupirant et se versa un verre tout en contemplant depuis sa fenêtre la ville de Gotham, sa ville, qui aurait dû briller des milles lumières de la ville et qui, à la place, donnait l'impression d'un gouffre de noirceur. Son moral chuta un peu plus.

Revenant à son bureau, Derek avala une gorgée du liquide ambré en regardant le sandwich avec désintérêt. Il était en train de se demander s'il allait mordre dedans, ne serait-ce que pour faire plaisir à Boyd, quand sa nuque le picota.

Ses sens s'aiguisèrent aussitôt et il repéra un bruit presque imperceptible tout comme il sentit un courant d'air venu de nulle part.

Wolfman se tourna brusquement, attrapa l'intrus et le plaqua avec force sur le bureau en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut à son verre pour s'écraser au sol et éclater en mille morceaux.

\- Ok, là tu viens de me détruire le dos, gémit Foxie.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Chez moi ! le question Derek en essayant de se contenir à la vue de CE voleur costumé – qu'il n'était pas censé connaître.

\- A la base je voulais dire « j't'ai trouvé ! » mais là j'ai juste envie de dire « aïe »...

\- Je ne sais pas pour qui vous me prenez mais j'appelle la police, décida le milliardaire en s'écartant légèrement pour tendre la main vers son téléphone.

\- Non tu ne le feras pas, Wolfman, rétorqua Foxie en insistant sur le dernier mot avec un grand sourire.

\- Cette accusation est ridicule ! se défendit immédiatement Derek, sentant un long frisson parcourir son échine.

\- Mais ouais, autant que l'ascenseur caché que je viens de voir s'ouvrir. C'est là qu'il y la Wolfcave avec tous tes Wolfgadgets ? Sans parler que t'as la même blessure que Wolfman si j'en crois la radio de la police, dit le voleur en regardant son avant-bras. Et ça, se sont juste des indices de circonstances, j'en ai pleins d'autres ailleurs ! Laisse tomber, Sourwolf, je t'ai grillé.

Le loup gronda un peu plus fort et laissa tomber son jeu de dupe. Il resserra plus franchement sa prise autour du cou du voleur, en colère contre lui.

\- Je t'avais interdit de porter à nouveau ce costume !

\- Nan, tu m'as dit que si je le faisais, tu préviendrais mon père ! contesta Foxie d'une voix étranglée. Mais maintenant, si tu le fais, moi je lui dis pour tes activités nocturnes, du coup tu peux plus lui dire. Et comme tu peux plus lui dire, bah je peux à nouveau porter mon costume. Tu veux bien me lâcher maintenant ? Ça devient dur de respirer là… supplia le renard, la main du justicier comprimant douloureusement sa trachée.

Derek jura mais libéra son otage. Foxie se releva en massant sa gorge qui rougissait sous le soudain afflux de sang et s'assit sur le bord du bureau.

\- Je vais être obligé de porter des écharpes moi maintenant…

\- Comment es-tu entré ? Ce manoir à le meilleur système de sécurité du pays ! aboya Derek en tapant du plat de la main de chaque côté des cuisses de Stiles, son visage tendu à quelques centimètres de celui du voleur.

\- Du calme Sourwolf, personne d'autres que moi ne peut entrer dans ta tanière ! sourit Foxie en pressant doucement ses genoux contre les hanches du loup.

\- Réponds !

Derek était extrêmement tendu. Ses doigts étaient crispés sur le bois précieux verni de son bureau, ses yeux étaient assombris par la colère et il montrait pratiquement les crocs face au renard. Son manoir c'était son chez lui, son lieu de repos et de sécurité. Personne ne devait pouvoir entrer par effraction et le surprendre, personne !

Une paire de main agile se posa sur ses joues et remonta jusqu'à ses cheveux, le détendant à son corps défendant. Après quoi ce furent deux lèvres tendres qui se posèrent sur les siennes et les caressèrent en douceur et enfin, le corps de Foxie qui se rapprocha et se lova contre le sien.

\- La sécurité de ta maison est impeccable mon loup, c'est Isaac qui m'a fait entrer, le rassura Stiles en enlevant sa capuche pour mieux regarder le justicier dans les yeux.

\- Je vais le tuer, gronda Derek d'une voix terrifiante.

\- Non, tu ne vas pas le faire ! J'avais un bon moyen de pression contre lui ! Alpha, précisa Foxie sous le regard sombre de Wolfman.

\- Je vais quand même le tuer. Et toi, je ne veux toujours pas te revoir dans la rue dans ce costume !

\- A cause d'elle, c'est ça ? demanda Stiles en s'éloignant pour prendre délicatement la photo d'une jeune fille brune souriante. Je me suis un peu renseigné auprès de mon père. Tu savais qu'il avait plus ou moins enquêté sur les trois incidents te concernant ?

Derek ferma les yeux avec douleur, la tristesse revenant l'assaillir, et il posa son front sur l'épaule de Foxie. Aussitôt, une main vint jouer avec les mèches à l'arrière de sa nuque.

\- Je suis pas Paige. Tout comme Isaac ne lui ressemble pas, pas plus qu'Alpha, lui dit-il avec douceur en reposant le cadre photo avec précaution. Je vais pas te dire que tout se passera bien parce que cette ville est pourrie jusqu'à la moelle mais… Laisse-moi une chance de la rendre meilleure, avec toi. Tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir te venger ou protéger les autres. Laisse-moi être à tes côtés.

Derek avait bien envie d'accepter, de lâcher prise. Les mains de Stiles parcourant son dos, ses épaules et sa nuque, avaient un pouvoir calmant qui engourdissait ses velléités de résistance. Il y avait aussi son odeur ainsi que sa voix, sa présence tout entière en fin de compte, qui était étrangement apaisante.

\- C'est trop dangereux… murmura le loup.

\- Vivre à Gotham est dangereux, renifla Stiles avec mépris.

Derek décolla l'une de ses mains du bureau et la posa dans le creux des reins du plus jeune, crispant ses doigts sur le tissu cotonneux. Il voulait y croire tout en s'y refusant. Il voulait repousser le jeune homme, pour sa protection, tout comme il voulait le garder enchaîner à lui, l'indécision lui nouant les cordes vocales.

\- Et puis Alpha sera toujours là pour me couvrir si toi t'es pas dispo, complètement Foxie dans un murmure tranquille.

\- Parce qu'il fait partie du lot celui-là ? grogna Wolfman.

\- Bien sûr ! Moi et Alpha on est inséparable. On va juste éviter de révéler à sa mère qui tu es par contre, déjà qu'elle sait pour nous…

\- Je regrette déjà d'avoir accepté... souffla Derek sans le penser.

\- Je peux te faire passer cette impression, sourit Stiles avec un éclat de malice.

Il souleva la tête de Derek d'une main et poses lèvres sur les siennes avec tendresse. L'étonnante chaleur frémissante naquit aussitôt dans le ventre du loup et son corps frémit au passage des doigts du plus jeune sur ses épaules contractées.

Stiles se contenta pour commencer de simplement caresser les muscles tendus pendant qu'il redécouvrait la bouche de Derek avec ses lèvres et sa langue. Rapidement, ses reins se firent douloureux de désir réprimé, de même que son entrejambe, mais Stiles se força à la patience. Il lui fallait en premier lieu apprivoiser et rassurer son loup tourmenté avant d'espérer un peu plus.

Les lèvres de Derek finirent par s'entrouvrirent sous ses tendres assauts et les langues se retrouvèrent pour danser ensemble. La passion soudaine qu'ils ressentirent durant ce baiser les fit trembler d'impatience et un peu d'appréhension. Son loup s'éloigna soudain de sa bouche au grand désespoir de Stiles.

\- Ce n'est pas raisonnable, voulut rappeler Derek à la respiration lourde d'une voix bassement rauque dont les vibrations firent haleter le renard.

\- Oublie le raisonnable, ronronna Stiles en embrassant sa pomme d'Adam. On court les rues en costume, on s'en fiche de ça.

\- C'est trop rapide, on se connaît à peine...

\- Je sais que je te veux, et toi ?

Les yeux du loup répondirent à la place de ses mots en brillant d'un violent désir, au grand bonheur de Stiles.

Aguicheur, le jeune voleur se pencha en arrière jusqu'à être allongé sur le bureau, entraînant avec lui un loup fort peu vêtu qui ne tarda pas à se presser contre lui. Il toucha et explora sans pudeur le torse nu de Derek, appréciant les lignes que formaient ses muscles tout reprenant ses lèvres avec avidité pour un nouveau long et langoureux baiser. Stiles but les grondements de plaisir du loup depuis sa bouche et se réjouit de le voir répondre à ses caresses. Dans un mouvement incontrôlé né de la frustration, son bassin rencontra celui du plus âgé et Stiles poussa un long gémissement de plaisir.

\- Pitié, dis-moi que tu planques pas de flingue sur toi, souffla Foxie, une note de désespoir dans la voix.

\- Pas de flingue, confirma Wolfman dans un sourire devenu avide.

\- Oh bordel… Trop longtemps sans t'embrasser !

Stiles se cambra à nouveau avec envie avant de glisser sa main dans le jogging du loup, attrapant le sexe gonflé et palpitant qui y logeait. Derek eut une brusque reprise de respiration avant de se jeter sur le cou de Stiles pour suçoter la peau fine qui protégeait sa gorge. Les soupires du plus jeune résonnèrent fortement à ses oreilles et ses doigts se faufilèrent sous le sweat-shirt, partant à la découverte du corps fin.

\- Tu vas me tuer, haleta Foxie qui frissonnait sous les légères caresses.

\- Ça t'apprendra à entrer chez moi par effraction, petit voleur, gronda Derek en poussant son bassin en avant.

Stiles se mit rapidement à haleter, son sexe grandissant, emprisonné dans son pantalon serré, alors que sa main allait et venait sur la virilité de Derek. Ses reins le brûlaient et son entrejambe réclamait un peu d'attention. Le loup sourit en voyant le jeune voleur se cabrer sous lui, appréciant avec gourmandise cette vision sensuelle. N'étant pas cruel, il déboutonna tout de même le jean du renard en se servant de ses pouces pour caresser la peau ainsi découverte. Il fit ensuite glisser ses lèvres le long du torse encore recouvert puis embrassa le boxer distendu. Stiles hoqueta de surprise et attrapa aussitôt la tête du loup qui leva des yeux assombris par le désir vers lui, avant de sortir le sexe turgescent du sous-vêtement et de le lécher, se repaissant des gémissements et tortillements de son renard.

Derek s'occupa un long moment du membre dressé, l'embrassant et le suçant, s'amusant des réactions à fleur de peau d'un Stiles qui semblait n'avoir aucun contrôle sur ses paroles, sa voix ou même son corps. Tantôt il le menaçait, tantôt il le suppliait, tirant sur ses cheveux pour mieux poussé sur sa tête juste après. Son jean claquait régulièrement sur le bureau au rythme de ses brusques sursauts de plaisir tandis que son ventre se contractait sous l'intensité des sensations qui le parcouraient. Derek lécha une dernière fois le gland suintant, récoltant un long gémissement plaintif, avant de s'éloigner sous les lamentations de Stiles.

\- Derek, le supplia-t-il.

\- Viens là, ordonna son amant dont la voix s'éloignait.

Stiles rouvrit les yeux, se leva difficilement sur ses coudes tremblant et s'étouffa en voyant la position de Derek. Il était assis sur son fauteuil en cuir, juste vêtu de son jogging dont dépassait son sexe dressé, l'excitation visible sur sa peau brûlante et rougie par endroit, ses deux boutons de chair roses pointant au niveau du torse. Un véritable appel à la luxure.

Stiles se leva en s'emmêlant bras et jambes, se débarrassa rapidement de son haut et fut tiré par sa ceinture par Derek juste après avoir ouvert son pantalon. Il se retrouva à califourchon sur ses cuisses, un nœud de désir et d'envie rayonnant de ses reins jusqu'à l'ensemble de ses nerfs, et il se mordit la langue quand le loup fit pénétrer sa main dans son boxer.

Derek malaxa durant quelques secondes sa virilité confinée dans son sous-vêtement avant de l'en sortir au cours d'une longue et ferme caresse. Derek pressa ensuite son corps contre le sien, dirigeant un renard soumis à ses désirs. Le fauteuil bascula lentement en arrière et leurs deux sexes se touchèrent dans un double gémissement.

\- Tu veux me tuer, soupira Foxie en enfouissant son visage dans la nuque du loup.

\- C'est toi qui voulais être mon compagnon, rappela le Hale en respirant les cheveux de Stiles.

\- Putain oui ! Je le veux ! jura le plus jeune dans un cri de plaisir quand son sexe et celui de son amant furent emprisonnés dans la même main.

Le mouvement de Derek était lent, lascif, à la grande frustration de Stiles. Le loup faisait monter l'excitation sans la laisser les noyer, ou presque.

Le renard était complètement abandonné au plaisir et ondulait son corps contre celui de son amant dans l'espoir d'accélérer le rythme tout en gérant son trop plein de désir.

\- Magnifique, avoua Derek à voix haute en dévorant du regard Foxie qui le chevauchait.

Celui-ci ouvrit des yeux emplis d'adoration à ce commentaire et se jeta sur sa bouche. Le baiser était enflammé et mouillé, faisant se combattre deux muscles humides pour une domination inexistante. Le souffle de Stiles s'accéléra brusquement, en même temps que la main de Derek augmenta sa vitesse sur leurs membres. Il s'agrippa désespérément aux épaules du loup quand ses reins se cambrèrent sous une impulsion douloureusement extatique. La jouissance lui fit pousser un long râle de plaisir et la chaleur explosa dans son corps, accompagnée d'une vague de soulagement et de bien-être.

Il s'affaissa ensuite contre Derek, à bout de force, les cuisses douloureuses de s'être autant crispées. Sa propre semence collait à son ventre. Elle fut rapidement accompagnée par celle de Derek qui gronda sourdement. Ses muscles tressautèrent tandis que le loup faisait les derniers va-et-vient sur leurs sexes rendus ultra-sensibles.

Ils restèrent enlacés dans une calme silence, l'un contre l'autre, leurs corps abandonnés contre le fauteuil en cuir qui était pratiquement parallèle au sol. Stiles pouvait sentir le torse de Derek se gonfler et s'abaisser sous le sien au rythme de sa lourde respiration. Une odeur musquée avait envahi tout le bureau et imprégnait désormais leur corps au même titre que la langueur suivant l'orgasme.

\- C'est quand même trop dangereux… marmonna Derek.

\- On en reparle plus tard, tu veux ? bailla Stiles.

\- Plus tard tu vas me rejouer le même tour, répliqua le loup.

\- C'possible, admit Stiles en cachant son sourire, ronronnant presque alors que le loup commençait à lui caresser le dos.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur, avoua très sérieusement Derek en resserrant ses bras autour de son amant.

\- Moi non plus Sourwolf. Mais si tu comptes me mettre en cage pour ma protection, alors tu peux déjà me préparer une cellule à Eichen House.

\- Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas juste… commença Wolfman avant de soupirer avec défaitisme.

\- Pour la même raison que tu ne laisses pas mon père faire tout le boulot.

\- Le jour où il va savoir…

\- On prendra un avion ensemble pour le Mexique ou le Canada ! Ça sera si romantique ! se moqua Stiles en se lovant plus étroitement contre son amant.

\- Idiot, murmura Derek en souriant avant de recommencer à réchauffer le dos exposé à l'air libre du plus jeune.

\- Je te demande pas de me faire participer à tous tes combats, continua beaucoup plus sérieusement Stiles. Clairement, je suis pas fait pour affronter Void ou Druidesse, mais laisse-moi faire ce pourquoi Alpha et moi on est doué.

\- Voler ?

\- Des informations, des documents…

\- De l'argent, se renfrogna Derek.

\- Pour obtenir d'autres informations, se justifia Stiles. Entre autre.

\- Plus de vole d'argent, je te donnerai le nécessaire.

\- Donc c'est oui ? demanda Foxie avec un grand sourire en se redressant.

\- J'ai vraiment le choix ?

\- Tu aurais pu faire semblant de l'avoir, sourit le voleur avant d'embrasser Wolfman.

Le baiser resta chaste, fatigue oblige. Malgré leur manque d'envie flagrant, les deux hommes durent tout de même se lever pour se nettoyer les petites conséquences de leur ébat. La salle de bain qu'ils utilisèrent se trouva être celle de la chambre de Derek et après la douche, Stiles s'installa d'office dans le lit.

L'héritier des Hale regarda le jeune homme en croisant les bras, un sourcil levé, et Stiles répondit en tapant le lit à côté de lui avec un grand sourire. Derek abandonna le combat, encore, à moins qu'il ne l'ait jamais réellement commencé ? Il s'allongea juste à côté de Stiles et enlaça celui-ci qui vint se lover entre ses bras dans un loup soupir ravi.

 

000

 

Stiles s'observa dans le miroir, admirant sa nouvelle tenue et la façon dont elle soulignant sa silhouette tout en lui donnant une impression de férocité. Fabriqué en fibres de carbone à la fois souple et extrêmement résistant, son costume fait d'un seul tenant qui le recouvrait des pieds. La seule touche de couleur dans cet ensemble entièrement noir par ailleurs était un triangle bordeaux partant de ses épaules pour finir sous son nombril. Un ceinture multipoche remplaçait efficacement la poche ventrale de son sweat et un bandeau sur les yeux comprenant la même technologie optique que Wolfman remplaçait sa capuche trouée. Une capuche de couleur bordeau était tout de même présente, à son insistance, de façon à ce qu'il puisse masquer la peau blanche de son visage au milieu de la nuit mais ses vieilles converses, elles, avaient bel et bien été mises au rebut. Pas son sac à dos par contre ! C'était hors de question ! A peine avait-il accepté qu'on le modifie un peu pour le renforcer et y adjoindre quelques technologies et encore...

Alors que Foxie faisait quelques mouvements pour admirer la façon dont le tissu suivait ses gestes sans un bruit et sans le gêné le moins du monde, un regard intense lui hérissa les cheveux à la base de sa nuque. Il tourna la tête, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres, et tomba sur le regard sombre et concupiscent de Derek.

\- Ça te va du tonnerre, Stiles, le félicita son meilleur ami, lui aussi présent dans la wolfcave.

\- Merci Scotty, lâcha distraitement le renard en s'avançant vers Derek.

Sous les yeux surpris de Scott et épuisés mais toujours curieux d'un Isaac en plein entraînement - depuis qu'il avait fait entrer le renard en douce c'est tout juste s'il avait le droit de manger ou de dormir - Stiles chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille du justicier, lui prit la main avec un sourire carnassier et l'entraîna avec lui jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

\- Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que...

\- Il semble que Monsieur Hale et Monsieur Stilinski aient du retard à rattraper, lâcha simplement Boyd dont le coin des lèvres étaient mystérieusement infléchis vers le haut.

 

Fin

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi je sais, c'est dur... Mais dites-vous qu'il y a encore un bonus ;) et très probablement un arc 2 et un arc 3 ! (peut-être même un arc 4...) Vu comme je me suis éclatée sur cette aventure, j'ai très envie de leur en faire vivre d'autres :D


	7. chapitre 0 : Premier contact

Wolfman parcourait Gotham City dans sa wolfmobile, Robin à côté de lui.

La ville semblait bien calme ce soir, presque paisible. Les rues étaient désertes, comme si les trafiquants et revendeurs de drogues avaient décidé de prendre leur soirée. Aucun cambriolage n'avait encore été déclaré sur la radio de la police et aucun fou n'avait décidé de tuer des gens juste pour le plaisir. A croire que la ville était devenue sage !

\- Tu as peut-être fini par effrayer tous les bandits du coin, sourit Robin en notant cette troisième nuit calme.

\- Et demain Deucalion va se reconvertir dans les bonnes œuvres, répondit sombrement Wolfman. J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il se prépare un mauvais coup...

\- Tu es vraiment pessimiste, tu le sais ça ?

\- Ne me crois pas si ça te chante. Je ne te force pas à me suivre.

\- C'est pas ce que...

Robin s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et poussa un long soupir exaspéré.

\- J'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter de te suivre, reprit Robin plus calmement.

Wolfman se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête pour réponse, toute sa concentration dirigée vers la ville et cet étrange calme.

« Besoin de renfort ! Un vol a été perpétré dans la bijouterie de la onzième avenue ! Je répète, un vol sur la onzième avenue ! Les voleurs sont masqués et potentiellement dangereux !» cracha la radio de police piratée.

\- Tu disais ? demanda Wolfman en s'engouffrant dans la première rue sur sa gauche.

\- Rien. Je disais rien...

La wolfmobile se dirigea à toute allure vers le lieu du cambriolage, ses deux justiciers masqués prêt à intervenir. Soudain, une moto fit son apparition sur la route et passa à côté d'eux à grande vitesse. Wolfman eut tout juste le réflexe de faire un écart pour toucher la roue arrière du véhicule, faisant perdre le contrôle à son conducteur, après avoir aperçut la plaque d'immatriculation voilée. Les deux apprenties voleurs tombèrent de la moto tandis que celle-ci partait s'écraser contre une façade plus loin.

Wolfman freina vigoureusement et sortit en trombe de sa voiture, suivi de son fidèle acolyte.

\- Robin, occupe-toi du conducteur !

\- A tes ordres, boss !

Le loup se précipita sur le porteur du sac à dos qui se relevait avec hâte.

Premier réflexe du voleur, vérifier l'état de son complice. Bon point pour lui, ne put s'empêcher de penser Wolfman avant de lui sauter dessus.

La résistance du criminel le prit un peu au dépourvu. Il avait l'habitude des voleurs à la petite semaine qui tremblaient de peur rien qu'à son apparition ou des hommes à la solde de Deucalion qui préféraient désormais la fuite à la confrontation. Il n'y avait que les grands tarés comme Kate la Chasseresse, Kali la Destructrice ou ce fou furieux de Void pour tenter de le combattre de front. Et ce petit voleur ... Il était peut-être nouveau en ville ?

Wolfman grogna quand il se prit un sérieux coup dans la mâchoire. De moins en moins amusé par la situation, il colla brutalement le voleur contre un mur, le faisant glapir sous le choc, et lui arracha son casque. Une capuche masque... Le justicier ne pouvait même pas dire qu'il était surpris. A croire qu'il avait lancé une mode.

\- T'es une vraie brute en fin de compte, râla le voleur qui s'arrêta de gigoter un instant.

\- Et toi tu seras bientôt sous les barreaux.

\- Dans tes rêves mon gros loup !

Wolfman gronda sombrement. Il leva le poing, prêt à assommer le petit plaisantin quand il se reçut violemment Robin dans le dos.

\- Tu fous quoi S... Foxie ? s'alarma son complice.

\- Je récupère le sac et j'te rejoins !

Ledit Foxie se tourna vers son sac à dos dont les lanières avaient craqué durant la bataille, mais Wolfman s'était vite repris et positionné entre lui et son butin.

\- Soit un gentil louloup et laisse-moi passer. S'il te plaît ?

Même le masque lupin ne pouvait cacher tout le rejet choqué que cette phrase avait déclenché chez le justicier de Gotham.

\- Bon bah tant pis, lâcha le jeune cambrioleur en grimpant rapidement sur la moto qui venait de déraper juste à côté de lui. A la prochaine louloup !

Wolfman gronda et se précipita vers sa voiture... Pour découvrir un pic à glace fermement planté dans l'une des roues. Le temps de l'enlever et de gonfler le pneu d'urgence, la moto était hors de vue, certainement très loin d'ici, et ses occupants à l'abri.

\- Merde ! s'écria le loup en frappant son volant après avoir fait trois fois le tour du quartier dans l'espoir de trouver une piste, en vain.

\- Je suis désolé patron, murmura Robin avec dépit. C'est de ma faute...

\- Pas uniquement, grinça Wolfman entre ses dents serrées. Mais tu vas recevoir une double doses d'entraînement, ça tu peux en être sûr !

Robin rentra la tête dans les épaules. Il imaginait sans mal l'enfer à venir.

\- Rentrons au manoir, je veux qu'on apprenne tout ce qu'on peut sur eux !

Son acolyte hocha la tête, n'osant plus prononcer un seul mot. La wolfmobile s'arrêta tout de même à proximité d'une voiture de police et largua le sac rempli de billet devant des flics ahuris. L'inspecteur Stilinski allait encore rager, mais au moins l'affaire était réglée.

 

000

 

Isaac avait effectivement souffert durant les deux semaines qui suivirent leur rencontre avec les voleurs. L'entraînement de Derek était déjà difficile à la base mais double doses ? Il se couchait chaque soir en priant pour ne pas se réveiller tant il avait mal partout ! C'est à peine s'il arrivait à fermer l'œil à cause de ses douleurs musculaires ! Actuellement encore, il faisait des tractions sous la surveillance distraite de Derek qui veillait sur la ville depuis ses écrans de contrôles.

Isaac finissait sa deuxième série de quinze quand son tuteur se leva de son fauteuil.

\- Ils recommencent, annonça-t-il sobrement. Habille-toi, on part tout de suite...

Isaac ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et enfila rapidement la tenue de rouge-gorge hériter de son prédécesseur, une jeune trapéziste elle aussi orpheline qui avait malheureusement eu une fin tragique. Il grimpa dans la wolfmobile et Derek démarra à toute vitesse. Isaac put à peine voir le paysage défiler, tout juste distingua-t-il des camaïeux de gris et de noirs alors que le véhicule grondait dans la nuit.

\- Ils sont où ? osa demanda Isaac.

\- A la galerie d'art des docks.

\- Celle où tu m'as emmené il y a deux mois ?

\- Exactement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là-bas ?

\- Il y a trois jours, le galeriste a obtenu un contrat avec un artiste très en vogue dont le clou de la collection est une sculpture sertie d'aigues-marines et de grenats. L'objet est arrivé hier après-midi.

\- Tu as découvert ça en aussi peu de temps ? demanda Isaac impressionné.

\- Non, je m'intéresse seulement à l'art, contrairement à d'autres...

Isaac se renfrogna et se retint de râler que s'il n'avait pas dû passer ses journées à s'entraîner lui aussi aurait pu s'intéresser à l'art. Possiblement du moins.

\- Nous sommes arrivés, annonça Wolfman en garant sa voiture dans l'ombre d'un bâtiment.

Les deux justiciers sortirent de la wolfmobile et entrèrent dans l'ancien entrepôt par une porte de secours. Ils constatèrent rapidement que les deux policiers censés assurer la sécurité des lieux avaient été assommés et ligotés dans un coin de la pièce.

Wolfman intima Robin au silence d'un geste. Ils se séparèrent pour retrouver les voleurs dans le labyrinthe créé par les différentes sculptures et cloisons provisoires. Le loup vérifia le radar présent sur sa montre et fronça les sourcils en ne découvrant que deux points sur la petite carte. Lui et Robin. Personne d'autre...

Furtif, il se glissa au milieu des œuvres, se demandant comment le renard et son complice pouvaient bien réussir à tromper ses capteurs. Ces sales petits voleurs ne devaient pas être les simples petits frappes qu'il avait cru au premier abord... Organisés, ils paraissaient savoir ce qu'ils faisaient et même connaître certaines de ses technologies pourtant en avance sur leur temps. Étrange pour des nouveaux qu'il n'avait croisé qu'une fois.

Wolfman continua de scruter les ténèbres tout en se posant des questions, ses yeux essayant de différencier les œuvres humanoïdes d'un humain caché.

Il comprit son erreur quand une main se plaqua sur sa bouche et qu'il se sentit partir en arrière.

\- Coucou, chuchota Foxie, tout près de son visage. On se retrouve déjà !

Le loup tenta de se défaire de la poigne du voleur mais il était très mal positionné ce qui rendait inefficace la majorité de sa force.

\- Si tu continues de bouger comme ça je réponds plus de rien, sourit Foxie tandis que Wolfman se figeait aussitôt.

Il prenait soudain conscience de sa position. A moitié allongé sur le torse du voleur, son bassin contre l'entre-jambe du renard. Il pouvait même sentir son souffle sur sa nuque ! C'était... Perturbant. D'autant plus que même ainsi, le renard ne lui paraissait pas "menaçant" à proprement parlé, Wolfman n'avait pas l'impression que sa vie était en jeu. Alors qu'il était prisonnier d'un criminel. Doublement perturbant.

\- Lâche-le, menaça soudain la voix de Robin.

Pour une raison incompréhensible, Wolfman en voulut durant une fraction de secondes à son acolyte de les avoir dérangés. Après quoi il se reprit et profita de la surprise de son ravisseur pour se défaire de sa prise. Cependant, Foxie ne resta pas étonné longtemps. En effet, dès que Wolfman s'éloigna du corps chaud et confortable... Du corps du voleur (!) ce dernier bondit derrière une cloison et déclencha une monstrueuse et bruyante réaction en chaîne.

Pas dupe pour deux sous, les deux justiciers masqués allèrent droit vers la sortie, apercevant de temps à autre Foxie entre deux œuvres d'arts ou murs provisoires. La course fut gagnée par Wolfman et Robin qui firent barrage à un voleur visiblement ennuyé.

\- J'ai pas envie de vous faire du mal, déclara Foxie en gardant ses distances.

\- Nous non plus. Rends-toi et il ne t'arrivera rien, déclara le loup.

\- Ça, ça va malheureusement pas être possible... Alpha ? Vas-y.

Wolfman et Robin se mirent sur leur garde, inquiété par l'étrange fin de dialogue. Un ronronnement grave grandit dans leur dos jusqu'à devenir un grondement pétaradant. Ils eurent tout juste le réflexe de plonger loin de la porte avant que celle-ci ne soit brutalement ouverte par une moto arrivant à vive allure. Le deux roues dérapa, Foxie monta dessus, fit un salut au deux héros et son complice remit les gaz, les éloignant définitivement du hangar. Le temps de monter dans la wolfmobile, les deux voleurs étaient de nouveau hors de vue aussi bien d'eux que des radars.

Le retour dans le manoir se fit dans le silence le plus complet hormis une remarque d'Isaac sur sa non culpabilité concernant cet échec-là, qu'il regretta aussitôt. Derek allait encore être d'une humeur de chien dans les jours à venir...

 

Fin ! De cet arc ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La suite viendra... Quand elle viendra ! Le premier chapitre est écrit ;)
> 
> J'espère que cette première aventure de Wolfman et Foxie vous aura plu ;) D'autres sont bien évidemment en préparation !

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ce mélange Teen Wolf/Batman vous aura plus ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis ;)


End file.
